Melicia in Wonderland
by Melanie Swirls
Summary: Melicia found underland and met Hatter, in which she found love. The only problem is that shes not Alice and she has her own adventure before anything else. OC/Hatter/Alice CRAPPY SUMMARY! JUST READ! I will surprise you! And If not, Free virtual cookie!
1. Chapter 1: Alice vs Me vs Wonderland

**Authors note: Ok, so the day after I watched Alice in wonderland, I had the flu, so I wrote this story while I was upchucking in the garbage can. Enjoy! It's pretty odd, considering I made the girl from scratch, which I NEVER do, but I like it. **

_**Melicia in Wonderland **_

Chapter 1: Alice vs. Me vs. Wonderland

I didn't find Wonderland on purpose. I wasn't 19 or 6 and I didn't fallow a white rabbit in a tux to it either.

No, I happened to find Wonderland at 3 in the morning. I was walking in my grandmother's garden in my pink striped P.J pants and pink tank top when I saw a forest, in which, I got hopelessly lost in and ended up walking aimlessly around in for quite a long time.

I stopped when I saw a huge tree with a rabbit hole directly bellow it.

The rabbit hole was like a lighthouse. My reasoning for that is it was beckoning me, to walk over and look in it. So I acted on pure impulse and sat down beside. I peeked in and couldn't see the end. I looked in closer, which is when I felt hands on my back, pushing me into the hole and plunging me into nothingness.

I'd like to be able to explain what happened on the way down, but I can't. I've only been down once, and the whole time I was in it, I had my eyes close and I was screaming like I was about to die.

The falling ended and I found myself on a white stone floor in a dark room surrounded by dozens of doors.

I got up and let my long, pin straight black hair out of my ponytail. I added the elastic to the collection on my wrist.

I walked towards the right and attempted to open a door with no such luck. I walk towards the center of the room, and saw a small table with small bottle with the words "Drink Me," printed on the front.

I picked it up and opened the bottle. It smelt like cherries and springtime. I took a small sip, put the cap back on and pocketed the bottle. When I was done, I found that I had shrunk a few inches, which I really didn't mind considering I tower over everyone everywhere.

I walked towards the center of the room and see another table. I walk over and see a little cake on a blue plate with the words "Eat Me," printed on it.

I looked to my left and saw a huge table that was 7 or 8 inches out of reach. It was made out of glass, so I could see a small gold key resting on the top.

I pick up the little cake and take one bite. I wait a few seconds before trying to grab the key, which I could now reach without a problem.

I put the key in the same pocket as the bottle and put the cake on the table. I then drink another sip of the wonderfully smelling liquid. Considering that my clothes, that were 3 sizes to big to begin with, were back to the normal and too big.

I walk towards a normal enough looking door and slip the key in. It opens and I'm blinded by the sunlight for a few seconds until my eyes are given enough time to adjust, which took a few minutes because of the sun, reflecting on my huge glasses.

I gasp at the world I see. There's a huge gate way connected to a fence that goes as long as I can see. There were trees and flowers everywhere. It was like no place I've ever seen, dreamt or imagined.

I walk towards the gate, which I know see is made of silver. I touch it, admiring the arch, and a cold feeling rushes over me. How long was I in the dark room? It was dark when I got there, and now, it was like noon. Something in the back of my head tells me I'm not in North America any more.

I walk down the path, I hear the rocks crushing under my red converse and I hear voices, having an argument of some kind. They kept getting louder, which is when it occurs to me that the voices are coming towards me!

I start to have a debate with myself whether or not I should hide or stay here, but I don't have time for a decision for 2 identical fat boys and a mouse came towards me and starred. The mouse gawked at me and said, "Alice?"

They walked towards me and I starred. "Alice is it really you?" One of the chubby boys asked. I just starred at them. They were weird and, I was pretty sure a mouse just spoke to me, which was undeniably weirder.

I just starred at them with wide eyes. I don't know what they were thinking or who Alice was, but I, quite frankly was afraid that I was in trouble or delusional and at that moment, I wasn't sure which was worst.

"We should take her Absolem." One of the boys said while the other one and the mouse shook their head, "No. We have to take her to Mad Hatter. He'll want to know if Alice is back." The other boy said while hitting the other on the head. The mouse looked at both of them like they were idiots, which I was beginning to think they were. "Hatter would want to know if Alice was back, but she, is obviously not Alice." The boys grabbed each of my arms and dragged me down the path while the mouse fallowed quite upset.

After a while, I got sick of them pulling me god-knows-where so I spoke up, "May I ask where you're taking me?" I asked while they dragged me down the road. The on holding my left arm looked at me and said, "We're taking you to Mad Hatter. He will be able to tell us if you are the right Alice or not. Absolem may be all knowing," "But he was wrong last time while he was right." The other one finished for him. I was just confused. How could I be the wrong Alice, if that wasn't even my name?

They brought me down the path until I saw a man with an odd colored top hat with a pink ribbon wrapped around it, electrifying red hair and the greenest eyes I've ever seen and a brown hare drinking tea at a long table with a white drape on top of it.

The fat boy on the left screams, "Hatter! Hatter! We found Alice!"

**Authors Note: So that was the first chapter to my going-to-be long fic. I hope you liked it! Anyway Please Review! **

**Peace out!**

**Melanie Swirls**

**Ps: oh right, forgot to add, its rated T for safety, I got no Idea what Im gonna do, but I know its gonna be bad, so it might change to M any time soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Hatter and his insanity

**Authors note: Hey people. I'm bored and still sick, so I'm going to write another chapter. I'm happy I've stopped puking though.**

_-In a world gone mad, only a madman is truly sane. -_

Melicia in Wonderland

Chapter 2: The Hatter and his insanity

The man looked up from his tea, jumped on the table and walked across it so he could get to me at the other end.

"This is not Alice. Who she, I don't have the slightest idea, but I know this and perhaps only this, she is not Alice." The 2 fat boys let go of my arms and I starred at the red headed man that the boys spoke to as Mad Hatter. "Of course I'm not Alice. I never claimed to be. My name is Melicia." I said with obvious distaste in my words. Why did they assume I was 'Alice'? Who ever she may be… "So now the question is, are you the Melicia?" The hare said from his chair at the far end of the table. The boys looked at me. One of them began to nod and the other one shook his head. "Tweedledum and Tweedledee stop pressuring the girl!" The hare said as he got up from his chair and hopped over towards us.

"What do you mean, am I the Melicia?" I asked, totally ignoring the hare. I wanted answers. How could I be me, yet not me?

"A test is in order, to see who she is and what she isn't." I was beginning to understand why they called him MAD Hatter. "To the White Queen?" Asked the mouse with an annoyed expression. Mad Hatter smiled, "To the White Queen we shall."

*****

After being dragged down the road, I was brought to a castle made entirely of white brick. It was beautiful with huge towers gleaming at me from above and windows opened at the max with flowers on the windowsills. Which the mouse, who's name is Dormouse, informed me that this was the white queen's castle.

Tweedledee, Tweedledum, Mad Hatter, the hare and Dormouse dragged me unwillingly inside. I didn't really appreciate the fact that I had to do a test in order to figure out if I'm really me or not. I found that quite rude but they thought it was necessary.

The inside of the castle was colorlessly beautiful. The design and overall beauty of it was stunning, but the lack of color made the sight absolutely mind numbing. I hated it with every ounce of my mind and soul.

Thy brought me to a thrown room, where the White Queen was sitting on an off-shade-of-white thrown. They brought me towards her and I took one look at her and sighed. She had long white hair and her skin was pale and delicate. She was wearing a long white dress the puffed out a bit at her waist. She was kind and sweet. Actually, scratch that. She was too kind and sweet. It's like she tried to keep all the bad away from her. The good in her was sickening. "Hello, Mad Hatter. May I ask what you need my assistance with?" Her voice had a certain ring to it.

"We need to ensue a test on the non-Alice girl, fallen from the above world who claims to be the Melicia." He says matter-of-factly. It's the first time I've heard him speak and he doesn't sound mad.

"All the scrolls tell of Melicia is that she is much different from Alice, that she will save us once again and that-Well those 2 things among others. I do have one idea on how we can test her though. All of you will have to leave the room." I stare at the queen trying to figure out what she was going to say before she cut herself off.

Everybody, including the guards, left the room. Leaving me feeling cold and alone.

She smiled sweetly at me and said, "You claim to be the Melicia?" I try to act nice and smile back, "Yes, that's my name. Can you tell me where I am? I was walking in my grandmother's garden and a fell down this hole and it brought me to this room where-"

She cut me off by waving her hand. "I know you are the Melicia. I will not test you as Mad Hatter has asked." I look at her trying to figure out if she's for real. She interrupted me to tell me she's not going to test me? And for another thing, why isn't she going to test me? Not that I'm complaining… "So, why did you make them leave the room exactly?" The Queen looked at me funny and giggled. "You are quite peculiar. I made them leave the room for I have something important to show you." She got up from her chair, grabbed a brown book from a shelf and sat back down on the thrown.

She began flipping mindlessly threw the pages until she found the one she was looking for. Her face changed from sweet to unreadable. She passed me the book and I stared at the pages.

The pictures were in black in white and they were only a few words scribbled at the bottom, but the pictures spoke for themselves.

The first picture was me looking in the well. I could see hands about an inch away from me, but I could not see whom they belonged to, which bugged me.

The second picture was of Mad Hatter and I. I was kissing his cheek while he blushed feverishly.

The third picture was of me talking to a girl shorter then me, but had to be older then me by a few years. I could see Mad Hatter in the background gawking at her. I was beginning to wonder who the other girl was.

The fourth picture was of Mad Hatter kissing the girl from the picture before, which somehow bothered me. A lot.

The fifth and last picture was of me drinking out of a vial. The girl was half smirking but Mad Hatter looked depressed. Everybody else looked neutral.

I read the words sprawled across the end of the page. It read, "In a world gone mad, only a madman is truly sane." It made me think of Mad Hatter. Could it be that he was truly saner then I?

I looked up at the queen and passed her the book back. "May I ask who the other woman was?" I asked softly. I was beginning to like this queen since it seemed like she was worried about me.

The queen regained her composure and smiled. "The girl in the picture was Alice. I showed you these pictures to warn you. The future is set in stone, all that can change is the out come written on the other page." She flipped the book so I saw it and turned the page. It was completely blank.

**Authors note: Hope you liked this chapter! Please Review! They make my say, which makes me happy, which makes the story happier since they are all based on my emotions. **

**Peace out!**

**Melanie Swirls. **


	3. Chapter 3: Confusion is not knowing

**Authors note: Hi! You guys surprised me with all the reviews and this-story-was-added-to-this-and-this-favorites! Thank you! I Hope you like this chapter! Oh and yes, I got over my flu! But, now I have to go to school, which is never good!**

**Peace in!**

**Melanie Swirls!**

**Melicia in wonderland **

Chapter 3: Confusion is not knowing

The doors opened and the queen hid the book under her thrown. Mad hatter, Tweedledee, Tweedledum, Dormouse, the hare and several guards were now in the room. The queen smiled and they came forward. Mad hatter spoke first, "Is she the right or shall she be someone else?" He asked while pointing a finger at me. The Queen just nodded.

Mad Hatter and the rest of them dragged me out of the castle and began to drag me down the paths once again. This time, they brought me back to where Mad Hatter and the hare were having tea.

Mad Hatter, Dormouse and the hare sat down while Tweedledee and Tweedledum left. I stood there quite awkwardly. I didn't know if I was supposed to sit down, or if I should leave to.

The hare looked at me and threw a teacup while Mad Hatter pointed to a seat. "Shall you stand there or will you please join us, Melicia?" He said, obviously trying to confuse me. I just sat down and grabbed a scone, I've never had tea before and I wasn't sure I was going to like it.

"You don't drink tea?" Dormouse asked when I was still eating the not-very-appetizing scone. "Well no, I never tried it, but where I come from, only old people drink it." I wiggled my nose in disgust, the reason I did so, I don't know, but I did, and I'll be damned if I didn't.

Mat Hatter looked at me like I was mad, which I found quite ironic. "Do I look old to you?" He asked, knowing that I had to answer no, because if I had to say so myself, he was young. Maybe 20 years old…and despite his odd demeanor, he did look quite fine. "Um… No, o-of course not." I stammered and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. This was becoming quite embarrassing.

I don't know what they were thinking, but they must have thought that I wasn't really worth talking to or I was going to make a fool of myself, so they stopped talking to me, which left me, quite frankly, happy.

They talked for a few minutes, and I tried my best to ignore them. I had a pounding headache. I was hungry as hell. I felt like I was going to fall asleep any minute, but I knew if I tried to sleep, I wouldn't be able too.

I let out a loud yawn and they all looked at me. "How you can be tired in the middle of the day, I will never want to know. Shall I bring you to your room?" Mad Hatter said in his usual insane and annoyingly hard to understand voice. I yawn again and nod. I NEEDED to sleep. Perhaps this place wouldn't seem so odd if I had 8 hours of sleep and some normal food in my stomach.

I fallowed Hatter threw an old, quaint and crooked house until he showed me a blue door. He opened the door and waved his had, as if he was showing me the room.

I took one look at the room and thought that who ever stayed here must really like blue. There was a blue bed with bright blue covers and pillows, a blue wardrobe with a dozen pale blue dresses, A blue desk with thousands of multicolored pens and paper and a blue full body mirror. The walls were a deep blue and the carpet was 2 shades lighter. I had always been a pink girl myself, but I could live in blue for a few days… At least, I think I can.

I smiled and mumbled, "Thanks, Hatter, I owe you." Before crashing unto the bed. The minute my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.

When I woke up, the sun was shining on my face threw the little blue window and I could smell bacon cooking. Bacon is a sane food, I think.

I slipped out of the bed and looked down at my clothes. I was still wearing my Pajamas, but I couldn't exactly change considering how this isn't my house. So I looked in the mirror, brushed my hair and walked down stairs, preparing myself for whatever scene I might happen to stumble upon.

Mad Hatter was wearing an outfit identical to the one he was wearing the day before, same hat and all. He was cooking what looked like eggs, bacon, toast and of course tea. I was beginning to realize how much this guy liked tea. He was as addicted to tea just as much as I'm addicted to chocolate chip oatmeal cookie dough and ice cream.

The hare was sitting at the table, reading, wait, is that a newspaper called "The Underland Chronicle"? You got to be kidding me… The scene was normal, well except for that it was a hare reading the paper, but besides that, totally normal, which freaked me out more then it should have.

Mad Hatter turned around holding a plate full of food and placed it in front of me. He picked up a cup of steaming tea and began to drink it. I looked down at the plate with eyes wide and began to eat as fast as I could.

"The purple squirrel hit me with an acorn on the head. It was a disturbing experience if I dare to say." Mad Hatter exclaimed, I just couldn't get past the part where he said 'purple squirrel.' Squirrels are definitely not purple. "Did you just say that a purple squirrel hit you with an acorn?" I asked, thinking I heard wrong.

"Why yes! The purple squirrel has been at my window every morning for the last few days! He's fairly annoying. Little peculiar thing." I shook my head and disbelief. Squirrels were purple here. That's going to take some getting used to, if I'm to stay here of course. I was personally really hoping I stayed as long as possible.

**Authors note: And that, was the chapter. Did you like it? Do you have an idea that you wish to happen? Did you hate it? Tell me what you think through REVIEWS! I have a very vague outline of all the big things that are gonna happen, but if you think I should change something, then tell me! I'm open to suggestions!**

**PEACE IN!**

**Melanie Swirls!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: I wish I knew what I meant

**Authors note: HEY! Wow, I'm getting lots of inspiration today! I'm quite pleased wit myself! As always, enjoy!**

**Peace in!**

**Melanie Swirls**

**Melicia in wonderland **

Chapter 4: I wish I knew what I meant

After breakfast, Hatter was convinced by hare to take me shopping in town so that I wont have to wear the same old dirty clothes for my trip here. I personally didn't care as long as I was the one that picked the clothes out. I have a very strict no-black-clothes style.

Hatter brought me to a shop called Alanis's Closet. It looked quite normal and dreary on the outside, like a normal shop in downtown anywhere. But the inside was carpeted with a magnificent lime green carpet. The walls were a soft violet color. There was a small reception desk and another area with pins, fabrics of all sorts and a pink sewing machine. There were a few chairs all around that area.

The blonde receptionist looked up and smiled at Hatter. "Good to see you again, Hatter. Are we looking for a dress for young Melicia? Or is Alice coming back soon and you need a dress prepared for her?" Her voice was like thousands of an annoying chimes ringing in my ears. I decided that she was the snotty socialite type, like the ones that my mother thought I would become oh-so-great-friends with, and when she left the room, they showed there true colors and insulted me until I cried. Yes, she was definitely like them.

Hatter smiled back at her, "Greetings to you as well, Avril. Melicia needs a new dress. One she has on is simply trashy and very non-proper. Shall you bless us with your talents and create a new masterpiece?" Since when are my clothes trashy? Mad Hatter was going to get it as soon as we leave. My clothes are completely normal and proper! What was that about a dress? I've never worn one willingly in my life; I doubt I'll start now. "No dresses. Pants and t-shirts are fine… Pink if you could." I say, talking like I know what I'm doing, although I really don't. Avril doesn't smile at me. She looks me up and down before dragging me to a little post thing on which she makes me stand. Hatter fallows and sits on one of the chairs.

"Are you sure you want pants? Dresses would compliment your curvy figure! Pinks will definitely look nice on you." I shake my head at her. Why can't she understand I don't want a dress? "Yes, I'm absolutely sure I want pants and a shirt! Is that beyond your capabilities or can you just shut up and get to it?" I snapped. I didn't have patience for her type. Mad Hatter stared at me for a second, probably tying to figure out when and how I got all snappy. 

"Ok, as you wish. I need to take your measurements." I looked at her like she was joking. Measurements? Like when you strip naked and let a complete stranger wrap measuring around your waist and measure your arms and legs? "Your want me to take my clothes of here?" I ask, laughing quite a bit. She must be madder then a certain hatter is she thinks I'm going to strip naked.

"Yes. Do you have issues with this?" She looked at me with her judgmental blue eyes. I looked at Mad Hatter laughing quietly to himself. "Um…y-yes. I do have a problem. I-I refuse to strip of my clothes with him right there!" I stammered threw the very few sentences. Why'd she have to be so embarrassing?

Hatter got up from his chair and laughed. "I'll she back in and hour or so. I'm already late for tea with Hare and Dormouse." He left the shop and Avril looked away. I took my clothes of carefully and she was done taking measurements in a few seconds.

"So you're the Amazing Melicia. I don't see how your amazing compared to Alice. The white queen has just told me your heart is purer. I find that hard to believe. Alice was quite adorable, even as an adult she never sneered or was impossibly angry once. I see no point in you coming here if she shall return soon." She talked like that during the whole 2 hours of her sewing, while I stood there in whatever she was finished sewing. When she was finished, She had made me shiny pink pants that stopped in the middle of my shines because of an elastic at the end, which made them look puffy and a bright pink long sleeve shirt that went past my fingers, which is why there was a hole for my thumb. The shirt hugged my body tightly, but it fit perfectly. I thought I looked quite nice in it.

"Finished. Now get out of my shop, tell Hatter to pay later, I'm sick of seeing your annoying little face." She says as she shoos me out of her shop. I grab my tank top and pajamas pants before running out of the shop and attempt to find where the path towards Hatter's house and tea party starts.

After getting lost in the seemingly endless forest, I see a cat, a tabby to be exact. He has grey fir with blue tips and blue green eyes that sparkled when he smiled, which is what he was doing right now. "Who are you?" I ask, hoping I don't sound like a complete dork. He just grins more.

"I'm Chessur, the Cheshire Cat. Are you those call Melicia?" I nod and stare at the cat. His voice was like hunny. It was seductive, thick and fake. Dispite that, I liked him. "Yes. Can you show me the way to Mad Hatter?" The cat smiles grows even larger, "I can do even better then that." He disapears for a few seconds and reapears to my left. "I can take you to him."

He disapears again and I see him a few feet away. I fallow him like this until I reach Hatter's house. I thank him and walk in, not bothering to knock.

The scene I walked in on was definetly not normal or sane for my mind. The maddest hatter I've ever known was pacing in the living room, the hare shaking his head vigorously and pointing to his watch. They didn't hear me come in, so I shut the door quietly and listened on the conversation, trying to stay hidden.

"Tarrant Hightopp, you know very well that Alice shall be here in a few days! The white queen perhaps will not tell you all that will happen, but I know quite well the same information Melicia knows! Alice is not Alice any more. Accept and spend the time with Melicia, otherwise, We will have 2 broken hearts instead of one!" The hare yelled. I winced when I found out they were talking about me. I focused on a ceratain part of what he was saying. That certain part being "We will have 2 broken hearts instead of one."

Could I really be in love with Mad Hatter?

**Authors note: And this is where I leave you! I shall be back to write more later tonight! Until then, I'm going to take a shower! As always, REVIEW!**

**Peace out!**

**Melanie Swirls!**


	5. Chap 5: Why celebrate nonexistent love?

**Authors note: Hey! Told you I'd be back later! It took me lounger then it usually would though cause I remembered something stupid called homework and projects. Talk about ewwww and pointless! Anyways, TOMOROWS INTERNATIONAL SKIPPING DAY! YAY! Anyway enjoy!**

**Peace in!**

**Melanie Swirls **

**Melicia in wonderland **

Chapter 5: Why celebrate non-existent love?

I opened the door and shut it again, trying to make it seem like I just got in, although I had heard a quite majority of the conversation.

They immediately stopped talking and walked over to me, fake smiles plastered on their faces. "Melicia! Your outfit is quite mind boggling!" Said the Hare. I smiled and turned 360º degrees so that they could get a good look. I had to pretend to be happy and completely normal. As if I didn't here anything they had said. "She said you could pay her back later. I couldn't stand another minute there! I met Chessur! He seemed quite interesting!" I pushed past them and walked to my room. I was never the best actress. I was always compelled to tell the truth.

I jumped unto the bed and ried softly. Why I was crying, I'm not sure. But I needed to cry.

After a few moments, Mad Hatter knocked on the door and entered. I wiped the tears away as fast as I could and looked at his eyes that were usually the purest, most electrifying green, were now more yellow.

He saw me wipe the tears and sat down beside me on the bed. "Would you perhaps be missing your home?" He asked softly, as if he was talking to a child, which I'm defenetly not!

"No. I'm not missing my home. I frankly will never miss it. I'm always expected to dress this way and act that way. It's all so confusing! No, I will never miss it." I said. I HATED my so called home. My mother always wanting me to be someone I'm not, and when I do act the way she wants, she yells at me for not acting like myself!

"Then perhaps why, may I ask you were crying?" he asked carefully again. He probably noticed he had hit a nerve there. He may be mad but he wasn't stupid. "I'm crying b-because I-I… you know what? It's not important!" I try to make it sound like I'm over it, but I know that he knows that I'm lying threw clenched teeth.

"If it's making you upset then it has and will be important!" He said as he got up. he reached his arm out, obvious expecting me to garb it and get up as well. I knew he was worried by the way he wa acting, but I couldn't bring myself to tell him. It might hurt him. He has child like innocence still in him. Perhaps that is why he is mad?

"I can't tell you because," I start to say before I grab his hand. He pulls me up and I kiss him on the cheek. His pale sheeks turned a deep crismon. He was definetly blushing. "I'm afraid it will hurt you." I finished.

He smiled at me. His eyes turning to the normal sparkling green. He pressed his red lips agaisnt mine. His lips tasted like cinamon sticks and cookie dough. It was sweet and I didn't want to stop kissing him, but after a few seconds, he pulled away and smiled. "Come noe Melicia, we shall have a tea party to make you regain happier. Do you enjoy cinamon buns and chocolate cookies and teal milk?" Teal Milk? I thought, but smiled and grabbed his hand anyway. I fallowed him outside and at the tea table. Dormouse and Hare were already there. So I just took a seat and smilled as the 3 mad friends threw cups at eachother and changed places randomly around the table. I was actually enjoying myself. How could I not be? It's quite amusing to be finding answers to anwerless riddles and singing songs. The atmosphere was joyful, but beneath it all, I was holding hands with Hatter under the table.

I wanted this moment never to end, which could've quite posibly happened since in the Wonderland known as Underland, there is no concept of time, but alas, it ended with a clang. Which wasn't what I was expecting.

The moment ended when Dormouse and the hare went back inside. The Hatter was going on about something or other, but I wasn't paying attention. I just starred at him with obvious love in my eyes. Yes, I admit it. I defenetly love this strange, encentric and completely mad man. He stopped talking and his eyes seemed to light up even more, if that's even possible.

He began to lean in towards me. His face only inches from my own. I was preparing for his sweet lips against mine but it never happened, for an all too familiar voice shared by 2 were shouting, and they were coming this way. "Mad Hatter we found her! It's Alice! She's back!" Suddenly I didn't feel as happy as I did before.

**Authors note: HAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER ENDING! Please don't complain about the chapter being short, I already noticed but I had to ended there, it seemed too perfect! Remember peoples! March 12 is skipping day, so celebrate by, Um….I don't know, why don't you skip or something?**

**Peace out!**

**Melanie Swirls!**


	6. Chapter 6: To hate is to love Deal

**Authors note: Hi peoples! I didn't want to leave you hanging too long, so I blew off homework and studying to write this! Enjoy**

**Peace in!**

**Melanie Swirls **

**Melicia in wonderland **

Chapter 6: To hate is to love. Deal.

Tweedledee and Tweedledum cam over tugging a blonde girl by the arms. She was wearing a magnificent blue dress and her hair was curly without being too curly. She had blue eyes as cold as the oceans and she was laughing.

She looked exactly the same as the girl I saw in the book the white queen showed me.

Mad Hatter jumped on top of the table and walked over towards the other end, completely ignoring my food and the tea being spilt everywhere.

I may not have been able to see his face, but I could tell he was grinning. He jumped down from the table and they hugged while he caressed her hair. "Alice. It's really you! My little Alice." They hugged for a few more seconds before pulling away. Mad Hatter jumped back on the table and said, "Alice, for once your not late for tea. You are actually very very early, you naughty girl." He walked back across the table and sat back down. Alice sat down on a chair too and looked at me suspiciously.

"Who is she?" She asked Hatter as if I wasn't even there. "Alice, how rude and completely un-Alice like! She happens to be named Melicia, she also happens to like pink and not blue, how odd is it not?" I give a quick smile before keeping my eyes on the cookies in front of me. I didn't want to talk to her. I didn't want to see her. I didn't even know her, and I already hated her.

"How very odd indeed. Does she know who I am?" Asked Alice with a small flirty smile, trying to see what Hatter will say about her because she probably doesn't think I know who she is. "I know who you are. I have ears, I know what your saying, so please, if asking a question about me, please speak it to me." I say, trying to sound normal and neutral. I really can't have Hatter or Alice asking why I'm upset. I feel a tear fall down my cheek.

And I get off of my chair and walk towards the house. When I get in, I see the hare throwing a teacup in my direction. It hits me dead on, but I'm crying too much to care. He notices and asks, "Melicia, the tears are from what?" I point outside and run towards the room I'm staying in, where I cry my eyes out.

I have no idea how much time past, but somewhere in the middle of my crying, it occurred to me that to love is to hate and to hate is to love. I loved Hatter so I hated Alice because she felt the same way too. I was so unbelievably jealous of her!

I got up and walked toward the desk where I began to draw a black very detailed rose. Drawing has always been the thing I'm good at, so the rose looks flourished and beautiful, but also deadly and cold. I crumpled it up and threw it on the floor. 

I got up and undressed. I put my pajamas pants and tank top back on and I put the new pant and shirt outfit in a hemp bag I found.

I looked at the desk and wrote a small note addressed to Hatter. It read;

**Dear, Hatter. You have found your Alice, how wonderful for you! Sadly, I cannot find any happiness here. I see no joy in watching someone I love being token away from me by a girl I just met. I will leave you, I believe this to be her room. Take care of yourself and**

I crumple the peace of paper up and through it across the room before falling on the bed to cry some more.

Who was I kidding? I couldn't leave Mad Hatter. I'll just have to stay here and watch him love someone else. Maybe one day he'll notice me. Until then, I'm just going to cry here. When the memories fade, I shall be fine.

I hear music starting downstairs. It makes me hate them more. How could they be happy about something that brings me so much pain? Why does every love Alice and I have to be the one they push to the side to do so?

I wiped the tears away and hugged the pillow tightly. Alice was here, so my assistance wasn't needed. I could go to the white queen and stay there. HA! I couldn't live in her white fortress. It chilled me. I could always visit though.

I get up and put my new outfit on before running out the door and threw the forest. I didn't want to be stopped so they can ask me where I'm going.

I find a path and a fallow it until I get to the town. I walked around the town until I found the entrance to her castle. I was trying to be prepared for everything I could possible see, but you try to be prepared for something that you don't know, it doesn't work!

I slipped inside the door and saw the queen on her thrown. She was looking my way and she wasn't smiling. She seemed sad. "Melicia. I heard Alice was back. I know how you must be feeling. Please come sit beside me, I have something to tell you." I walked over and sat in the chair beside her. She was being so kind and nice; I had to be nice back. I looked up at her and she smiled down at me. I felt like a child. "Tarrant Hightopp is considered mad for he doesn't know where he places himself in the world. He doesn't know why he thinks the way he does, and truth be told, he doesn't know who he is either. He has moments were he seems normal, and moments were your being hit in the head with his teacup." I nod, I understood what she was telling me. I felt lost in my body all the time. Sometimes I think that god got it wrong and placed me in the wrong place.

"You, out of all people should know how he feels. Alice was like an anti-depresant. When he was with her, things were ok for a little while, but then she left, which made things terrible for a very long time. You, Melicia, are like the sun. When he sees it, he laughs and smiles with child like innocence. He becomes saner then he usually is. But once he realises what it's like without a sun, he will know where things are placed and what belongs were." I nod. I felt like she was giving me a speech. I was just glad I understood. I normally never did understand these types of things. They were overly-complicated in my opinion.

The queen picks up the brown book and opens it to the same blank page. She starred down at the pages, like she expected them to be drawn on any minute.

I got up and walked around the castle. Things here were much more depressing then they were with Hatter and Alice.

**Authors note: And so, another chapter requiring much of my time is written! I hope you enjoy! OPINIONS AND REVIEWS PEOPLE!**

**Peace out!**

**Me!anie Swirls**


	7. Chapter 7: Dear life, I need some lemons

**Authors note: Hello My dear readers! I wrote this while listening to my older brother Kayle's band practice. The influence was bleak, so I tried to make it as non-bleak as possible…I'm sorry If I failed to do so!**

**Peace in!**

**Melanie Swirls!**

**Ps; To fix the confusions; it's a three way love. OcxHatterxAlice**

**Melicia in wonderland **

Chapter 7: Dear life, I need some lemons.

I couldn't stay in this castle any lounger. I had to get out before I suffocate into the whiteness of it all.

I ran out the door and as far away as I possibly could. It seemed like I was running a way a lot more then necessary lately.

I ran threw the trees. My goal was to run as far as I could. I needed an escape. Wasn't this supposed to be my escape? I could know understand why it was Underland and not Wonderland. Behind all the glitz and glamour, it was still the same thing as every other town you'll ever go to.

I ran further into the forest until I fell. I had tripped on a pebble size rock and skinned my knees. They were now torn and bloody. I wrapped my arms around my legs and curled up in a ball to cry. Today was such a long and frustrating day and it wasn't even half over!

I cried until it wasn't possible for me to cry any more. I had shed the most tears possible for any human being and I was done.

I got up and tried to retrace my steps. I was going to find the March Hatter and attempt to per sway him to bring me back home… He would probably bring me to the rabbit with the tux…But then I could go back home were at least I can deal with things, right?

I walked around for an hour before I sat down on a log and decided I was definitely, completely, helplessly lost.

I crossed my arms and tried to think logically. My dad always told me that if you went a certain direction long enough, you would find your way home. I need to figure out which direction that is, and which direction I'm heading at the moment.

I looked at the sky and took note that the sun was setting. I needed to find a place to sleep before the sun goes down. Otherwise, I'll have to camp in the woods alone. And that does not sound quite wonderful at a time like this.

I stumble threw the forest until I find a narrow dirt path. I walk down it until I come to a large clearing. I could hear people seeing far away. There voices being dragged by the wind.

I walked threw the clearing and back into the woods. I found another path and continued on my way until I heard the same voices as before. Although these voices, were calling my name.

I couldn't recognize any of them until one shouts dramatically louder, and in a Scottish accent, "Where will we find you Melicia?" It was definitely Hatter.

I ran towards the voices until I saw them. I saw Alice, Tweedledee, Tweedledum, Dormouse, The March Hare but more importantly, Mad Hatter.

I stop running when I see them. I stop for a few seconds before walking slowly towards them. The sun was setting and I was cold. I wanted to sleep. I was physically and mentally drained.

When I walked towards them, they all looked like they had something to say. I didn't have the time or the patience to listen. I just walked towards the house and collapsed on the couch, seeing how my bedroom was going to be occupied by Alice.

I fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

When I woke up, I could hear the teapot whistling and I could smell bacon cooking. I slipped my legs out of bed and took the scene in with a frown.

Alice was cooking while Hatter was drinking his 17 cups of tea. The Hare was reading the newspaper and Dormouse was nowhere to be seen.

I sat at the table, still unsmiling. I was starving, but if Alice offered me food, I was going to say no.

Alice turned around holding 2 plates of food. She placed one in front of me and one in front of a spare chair, which she then sat down at. I pushed the food a little bit and slapped a fake smile on my face, "You didn't have to go threw the trouble of cooking breakfast for me. I'm not very hungry this morning." I said in the fakest, most cheerful tone I could. Hatter looked up from his tea and eyed me, "Shall we be afraid that perhaps you would have eaten already?" I wasn't really sure what he asked me-that's is, if it was even a question- but I shook my head politely and kept my mouth shut.

When they were done finished, we went to the tea table and I stuffed my mouth full of cookies and cinnamon buns. I was hungry and with all this food infront of me, how could I not eat?

The madness began once I was full. Hatter and The Hare threw cups and scones at each other. The Hare threw one at Alice, but the Hatter saved her by knocking her over. I could see her kiss him on the lips and him pull away un-smiling. Wait a second, un-smiling? Nah, I must have imagined it.

Sadly, I was still depressed with the way things were going today as well. I wish life would give me a break once in awhile.

**Authors note: And that, was the chapter! I hope you enjoyed! Anyway, my Friend Lisa's Facebook status was really funny, so I'm Going to post it on here, It is: **

"**I read that two kids at a some high school were caught having sex in the bathroom using a grocery bag for protection. While I applaud their creativity, I'm left with only one question: Paper or plastic?" **

**Anyway, I thought it was halarious… you don't have too.**

**Peace out!**

**Melanie Swirls!**


	8. Chapter 8: I’m lost yet I lost him

**Authors note: HI! Anyway, I wrote this chapter with my unrelated twin, Krystin so if things down sound like the stuff I normally write, That would be why.**

**Peace in**

**MELANIE SWIRLS!**

**Melicia in wonderland **

Chapter 8: I'm lost yet I lost him

As soon as Alice and Hatter sat back down, I got up and began to walk down the path leading me to the forest. Was I going to sit around and watch them make faces of love at each other? Nope. I would puke my guts up before I watch them single handedly ruin my love interest.

I kept walking and stopped when I heard footsteps fallowing me. I turned around and practically fell into Hatter. Why was he fallowing me? I was funning away from him and Alice!

"What do you want?" I asked coldly. I took a step back and tried to look him in the eyes. Was I able to? No. Every time I looked in his green eyes I had an internal debate whether to forgive him or not.

"I would appreciate knowing where you're off to and why you have been leaving." He said, trying to look me in the eyes but I kept looking away. I refuse to forgive someone if he doesn't even know what he's doing to me!

"I'm going nowhere and I'm leaving because I can't stand it!" I scream and look him in the eyes when I do so. His gaze was full of worry. Why would he worry about me? I'm not Alice. I'm not blonde, blue eyed or pretty.

"What shall I ask you cannot stand?" He asks, his voice full of pain. Why does he have to be so emotional? It just makes my life more difficult!

I take another step back and take a deep breath before saying, "It's nothing! It's unimportant! Just go about with your life!" I was so angry and frustrated. Did he not see how exasperating it was to not just tell him?

"I cannot just forget how you're acting at the moment. Why shall you not tell me?" I stared at him for a moment. If he couldn't forget how I was acting, then I must have somewhat importance in his mind, right? No, I was just a visitor. No Importance here.

I got up and ran away. I couldn't talk to him any more! I ran further into the forest then I ever have before. I ran so far that I doubted any one would ever find me.

Man was I wrong.

After sitting under a huge oak tree, Alice appeared in front of me. Had she been fallowing me the whole time? I got up and wiped my tears. I can't let her see me weak.

"Who are you exactly?" she asked her voice was composed, even and held no emotion. "I'm me. I'll never be anyone else." Her lips turned upward into a horribly mean sneer as I said this. "Yes, I know you are you, I want to know what your doing here? You don't belong here." I gawked at her. How could everybody like her? She was mean as hell! 

"I don't think you're in a position to judge." I spit the words back at her. If she was going to be cruel, I was going to be horrid.

"Oh really? I don't belong here, yet every single one of them likes me. I don't belong here yet this is my third visit here. I don't belong here, yet I fit in here perfectly. You are the one who doesn't belong. Nobody likes you, nobody cares what happens to you and you don't save them. You are misplaced here. Leave." Her words were like acid. They ripped threw me and left me there, torn and bloody. I hated this girl and I didn't even know her.

"I wont fight you. It's pointless and I don't have the energy to do it anyway." I turned around and kept walking. I refused to have a fight with her.

"You can't run away from the truth! That's all your good for! Running away!" I hear footsteps approaching her and a man speaking in a Scottish accent saying, "Alice! How un-Alice like!" It was Mad Hatter. And he sounded very angry with Alice.

I ran further. The voices were covered up by the wind and I found myself by an ocean. I sat on a rock and cried.

Hours later I got up and walked by the water. It was so calming here. I felt so at peace with myself.

The sun began to set and I mentally debated whether I should make camp here or wander back to Hatter's house. Who knows? Maybe he got so angry with Alice that he kicked her out of the house! Ok, the chances of that happening are slim, but still, if it did happen I would be depressed if I didn't take advantage of it!

I began retracing my steps that were where the upturn dirt was. Thank god I hate heels and prefer converse!

I found the way back easily enough. It had started to ran when I was half way there so my clothes were drenched in rain water.

They weren't having a tea party so I ran inside the house. The March Hare was sitting on the couch looking very nervous. Alice was reading a book. Dormouse was pacing. Where was The Maddest Hatter?

When I shut the door they all looked at with worried expressions. I asked what they were all thinking, "Where the hell is Mad Hatter?"

**Authors Note: And that was my latest chapter! Krystin made me ended there but I still like it. It's not that bad. As always REVIEW!**

**Peace OUT!**

**Melanie Swirls!**


	9. Chapter 9: My insanity caused by him

**___________Hey! I just want to add that I'm moving this story to the ALice in wonderland 2010 catergory thing!__________**

**Authors note: SALUTATIONS! This chapter was hard to write due to the fact my stupid brain kept telling me "STUDY FOR YOUR TEST! DO YOUR HOMEWORK!" But, I'll deal! Enjoy!**

**PEACE IN!**

**Melanie Swirls**

**Melicia in wonderland **

Chapter 9: My insanity; caused by him

They looked at me for at me for a few seconds. The march Hare spoke first, "He went off looking for you."

I turned around and walked out the door before running into the forest. Alice fallowed me and yelled, "Where are you going? Running off again?" I stopped and turned around. I stuck the middle finger at her and yelled, "I'm going to find him! Do what ever you want you blonde ditz but I can't let him get lost!" I then turned around again and continued running.

I was yelling his named. It was almost completely dark and I wouldn't go back until I found him! I wasn't going to let him stay lost or worst, killed! Ok, killed was going a little far, but still!

I could smell the salt water. "Tarrant Hightopp! Hatter! Where the hell are you?" I screamed as loud as I possibly could. I could see the ocean now. Where could he be?

I started to run by the ocean while screaming his name. I needed to find him. If I didn't I might never have the chance to tell him.

I stopped when I hear someone scream, "Yes, my dear friend?" From behind me. I turn around and see him standing there. His hat firmly on his head and he was also soaked due to the rain.

I ran up to him and hugged him. "What the hell were you thinking?" I asked as I looked into his wondrous and endless green eyes. He was really there. He was really standing in front of me.

He hugged me back softly and laughed a sane laugh, not one where he laughs into hesterics and sounds like a madman. "I could have perhaps asked you something along those lines as well." I hugged him tighter. He smelt like cinamon. I wanted this moment never to end. It did though. He pulled away first.

"Why did you come after me? I always find my way back. No matter how lost I am." I tried to keep my voice steady. I didn't want him to now I was nerveous and light headed. How could a simple hug make me feel this way? I suddenly wanted to know how a kiss would make me feel.

"I overheard the fight you had with un-Alice. I wanted to make sure you were ok." He said, his voice was even and sane. Maybe he was saner then me. Corection; he probably was saner then me. Wait, un-Alice?

"Um, I-I'm ok. You don't have to worry about me. I get that a lot in my world. I don't really belong any where. Well, with the exception of my grandmother's house. She understood how it felt to be different." I pull my hair in a ponytail as I say this. When I'm nervous, I have the tendency to do this.

His face changed like he was annoyed, "People tell you don't belong in your world? That's cruelty towards you! Why would you ever want to go back?" The second he brings up home, I miss it. No, I don't miss my mom, my father, my little sister Enyo or my older brother Travis, but I do miss my grandmother. Oh god how I miss her.

"Hatter, I agree with them. I don't really belong there. Although, at my grandmother's is a difference story. She's kind and loving. I miss her." I hang my head as I say this. I just needed a few friends to stick by me and I could easily glide threw my world, but I don't even have that. I've always been a loner. But I did belong at my grandmothers farm in the small town of Stanley.

I heard someone step behing me and speak in a kind voice, "Your thinking about leaving? You can't leave yet! You have to save us from-Hatter, what are you doing here?" I turn around and see the White Queen.

"Why can't I leave?" I ask, my voice finally gave in and cracked. I wanted to cry. If I can't leave now what's the chance I'm going to be able to leave later?

The Queen looked at Hatter and sighed, "You too have a mission. Hatter came to look for you, therefore the paths are written. Alice will revive my sister. She'll once again gain control and they will no lounger hesitate in killing me. It has been foretold that you, and only you Melicia will save us from Alice and The Red Queen." My mind went blank. So Alice is wrong, I actually am iportant here. Take that you Blonde ditz.

"Alice is going to help the red queen? I'm going to talk with her at once about the actions she's about to take at once!" Mad hatter exclaimed. He then, turned around and began walking. I stopped him by putting my hand on his shoulder, "Hatter, Why don't we just take the horces the queen has brought us?" He turns around as I say this and I point two white horses.

He claps his hands and mounts on one of them. I, who's never riden a horse before, was told to ride with Hatter while the She (The Queen) takes the other one back to her castle.

Now, I've never riden a horse in my life, so I didn't know what to expect, but it was completely thrilling. I got to hold unto Hatter for my dear life and I got to go fast. I will remember that moment for my entire life.

We got to Hatter's home in a matter of minutes. Alice was pouting furiously on the steps. I took note that she was just a soaking wet as we were. How long has she waited there?

She got up and galred at me furiously. Yeah, I should have known she wasn't the type to let you give her the finger and just look away. Oh well, she's evil anyway.

Mad Hatter got off the hourse and helped me off to. He then walked forward and looked at Alice. Wait, I mean he looked at the un-Alice. "Hatter! Where were you? I was worried sick!" She said as she wrapped her ams around his neck and kissed him softly. I was about to go over there and punch her, but I didn't have to because The Sanest Mad Hatter in the history of Mad Hatters pushed her away.

He fixed his hat on his head and looked at her. I was prepared to see her get dissed, but it never happened.

What was holding Mad Hatter Back?

**Authors note: And there is my newest chapter! Ta dum! I would like to say for the record that I am a fan of the AlicexHatter pairing, but I'm also A fan of OcxHatter pairing! **

**PEACE OUT!  
**

**Melanie Swirls!**


	10. Chap 10:I was wrong, things aren’t ok

**Authors note: Sorry I didn't upload this earlier. Kayle wouldn't let me on the computer because I found out the hard way that you can't take pictures in the food court at the mall. Oh well! I uploaded it as soon as I could! **

**Peace in!**

**Melanie Swirls!**

**Melicia in wonderland **

Chapter 10: I was wrong, things aren't good after all

I looked at Hatter and then at Alice. The tension was picking up. She expected him to take her side. I expected him to kick her out of the house. And he? Who knows? The thoughts of a madman are never obvious.

Hatter sighed in defeat. Wait defeat? He's not going to kick her out. I sigh out loud too. Maybe I should do it.

"Hatter? What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" Un-Alice asked as she looked at Hatter with a puzzled expression. Now, I didn't see his expression, so I'm just going to hope that it's evil.

Alice expression changed. She was now frowning. She turned to look at me and she pointed her perfectly manicured finger at me. "What did you do you little brat? He isn't himself!"

I frowned back at her and tried to look like I took more offence to that then I really did. "My fault? It's your fault and the choices you're going to make in the frigged up future! Don't go blaming this on me, you hoe!" I think I succeeded my goal quite nicely.

"I am not a hoe you stupid arrogant bastard!" She then did something I would have never pinned her down to do. She raised the palm of her hand, and slapped me across the face. My eyes began to water immediately. It wasn't as much as it hurt; it was more like I was embarrassed. Besides, I'm not stupid, arrogant or a bastard.

Hatter stepped in between her and me. "Un-Alice, you are no lounger needed here. I shall tell you to leave at once!" His voice was cold and it was full of hatred. He really was pissed at her. He has to care about me! I started to rejoice internally before remembering he might yell her now.

"Un-Alice? Hatter, please don't tell me you side with her. You barely know her! Plus, she's rude!" She said it in a light tone. As if they were talking about the frigging weather.

"Alice, leave at once! I've had my fill." His voice no contained too much emotion. Alice stormed of into the stormy night and I fallowed Hatter inside.

Hatter slumped down on a chair. He looked depressed and I wasn't sure what to do. I decided it was probably for the best if I tried to comfort him. So, I sat down beside him. Trying to decipher what was going on inside his overly complicated, yet overly innocent head.

"Your sad. Aren't you?" I said the most obvious and stupid words I could think of. I didn't wan to confuse him or hurt him any more. I just wanted to see him happy. Is that really so much to ask for?

"I'm not sad." His voice quivered and his eyes changed yellow. He was obviously lying. I put my hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. I've never comforted anybody before, so I wasn't sure I was doing a good job.

I kissed him on the cheek and walked into my room. I changed clothes and slipped into bed. Dreaming of the one and only mad hatter.

When I woke up, I could smell no food cooking and I could hear no voices downstairs. I slipped out of bed and looked outside. It was completely dark and it didn't look like the sun was going to come up any time soon. That fact didn't stop me from getting up and heading downstairs to fix myself some breakfast.

I walked into the living room and I saw a site I wish I could forget. Mad Hatter was balling his eyes out. He looked like he was going into hysterics, and I for one was really, really, really worried for him.

I walked over and sat on the floor so I could look into his eyes. Oh his eyes were no lounger green or yellow. They were a flat brown color. He must've been crying ever since I went to sleep. He must feel miserable!

"I have lost my muchness. I cannot hate Alice, even if she is now Un-Alice." Muchness? What the hell was he talking about? I kept pondering on what he said. He can't hate her, even though what she's going to do is obvious. Yet, he can't like her either. I understood his predicament, but that doesn't mean I have to like it.

I nodded and got up from the floor. I was going to make breakfast. Food for me and tea for him. I hope that would make him feel remotely better.

I thought about the pictures the queen had shown me. The only on that hasn't happened yet is the one were I'm drinking from the vial. But wait! Alice was in that picture too! And she was beside Alice! If I tell him it'll work out for the best maybe he'll stop moping around. I'll just have to not mention that it works out for the best for him and Alice, not me.

"Hatter, stop worrying. I know what happens after my adventure and you'll be quite pleased to know what happens." He looks up, his eyes turning gold. "And what will happened after the adventure you shall undertake?" He asked. I looked away from the teapot for a moment before taking a deep breath. I might as well tell him. It probably won't leave harm anything, right?

"I drink out of this vial thing. But that's beside the point. The point was that Alice was beside you in the drawing. Therefore I have reason to believe that maybe it works out for the best." I crack open a few eggs as I say this and I hear him get up abruptly from the couch, his expression still sullen. Maybe I shouldn't have told him.

"It is not better if you shall leave and return to the town that doesn't like you!"

**Authors note: And that, was the newest chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Now I got to go watch InuYasha movies with my friends! **

**Peace out!**

**Melanie Swirls!**


	11. Chap 11: Ill learn to live the day I die

**Authors note: Ok, so before my friends could let me even press play on the second movie, they forced me to write another chapter. So, not all of the ideas here are mine. Actually most of them are those of my boyfriend Zachary and My best friends Nick and Tamara. Enjoy anyway!**

**Peace in!**

**Melanie, Zachary, Krystin, Nick, Tamara, Gabrielle, Alex and Mado!**

**Melicia in wonderland **

Chapter 11: Ill learn to live the day I die

I stared at Mad Hatter in shock. He doesn't want Alice to leave; yet he doesn't want me to go back to my home? He can't have both! He really is insane.

"Well if Alice stays there's no point in me staying is there?" I asked in my just-shut-up-if-you-don't-have-a-death-wish voice. I really didn't want to talk about this. I wasn't even sure I wanted to leave. In most part, this was a very nice place. Underland was full of wonder and I loved it here. Maybe I wouldn't go home at all.

He looked at me with a certain expression on his face. His green eyes were now slightly hazel. "There is absolutely never a point to anything until it's finished!" He shouted back. Great, now I'm fighting with him. 

I turn the stove off and passed him a cup of tea before sitting down again. I wrapped my arms around myself. Tears refused to fall down my cheeks. That's ok though. I didn't deserve tears. Tears cleansed the soul. I had no soul to cleanse in the first place.

He sat down beside me and slides his arm around my shoulders protectively "Shall I wonder why you would be sad?" I turn my head slightly so I can look at him. I take him all in. I can't find him, I love him, even if its unrequited love.

"Why in the name of hell would I be sad? It's not like the guy I fell in love with while I was here is totally hung up on another woman and I don't know what's going to happen because I'm supposed to be a strong hero when really I'm a retarded wimp!" The tears hit me as soon as I was done saying this. It was even worst when you said it out loud.

Hatter wiped my tears away and held me close to him. I liked being this close to him. It felt so good and normal. I placed my head on his chest and wept. This would be the first time anyone has ever cared this much about me. God, how I love him.

Hatter pushed me away softly so he could get up. He helped me up and poured himself another cup of tea. I went over to the stove and put my eggs and bacon on to a plate. We sat at the table and talked. We were just enjoying each others company.

"Why do you want to go back? I'm still not understanding this." He said, as his eyes seemed to back off. As if he was lost in thought. "There's so much there I would miss." I said simply as I took my plate to the sink and sat back down.

"Such as what?" He asked and I debated whether or not I should just bring the things I love and stay here. "The music. My favorite band is green day and I want to see what they do and where they go. I want to hear all music worth hearing. The books. I want to be able to read all the classics and read everything worth reading. The views. I want to travel and see everything I possibly can before leaving to another world." He nodded like he understood, though I wasn't sure he understood then.

"So you do not want to stay, not because of the people you would miss, but because of the things you would miss?" The way he was saying it made me seem very materialistic. I felt slightly bad for not mentioning my grandmother. "Hatter, the only person who would miss me is my grandmother and I fear that she won't even be around that long. I've never really had friends. Most people don't like me."

The mood was odd. It was like he was purposely keeping Alice out of the conversation, but I didn't mind. All seemed at least neutral. Whatever that could possible mean.

"I don't understand how you could say that! I like you! The March Hare likes you! The white Queen likes you! Therefore, people like you!" Hatter shouted. I pondered on that for a second before smiling. "The March Hare is not a person, he's a talking animal. The Queen prefers me to Alice because I will not turn on her for her sister. And you, my dear Hatter, are not normal. Normal people don't like me." I concluded as I got up from the table and looked out the window. The sun was rising and it was a beautiful site. She wanted to see things like this in her world. 'Everyday miracles' is what her grandmother called them.

I could see Hatter trying to look over my shoulder and see what I was seeing. Man, was he ever childish! I pulled him out of his chair and placed him in front of me. He still kept looking. I wondered if he could see it at all. 

"Melicia, I do not see what you were looking at. What's so wondrous about the forest?" I laughed and covered his eyes with my hands. I was going to teach him something my grandmother taught me. "It's not what you see. It's what you don't see." He pulled my hands from his face and looked at me. "I still don't get it."

I grab his arm and pull him outside. The rain had stopped but I could still smell it and fell the moisture in the air. I could feel the heat radiating from the sun and I could smell the flowers. I could hear the birds chirping near by. It was wonderful.

"Hatter, sight is not something you can trust. Life isn't about what you see. Life is about what you can't see." I cover his eyes and take a deep breath. "Now tell me what you feel, hear and smell." I say. The Hatter's nose begins to wiggle and a smile is placed on his lips.

"I feel your hands on my eyes." He finally says. I let out a sigh of defeat. He was hopeless. He was too childlike to teach anything adult-like and mature. "I can't teach you anything! You're completely hopeless!" I laughed and he laughed. But the laughter stopped when they heard a voice from behind them. One they both knew to well.

"Oh how sweet. They discovered their love for each other. To bad you wont live long enough for it to last."

**Authors Note; and that was the chapter my friends and me created for you! As always review… And I might not add another chapter until Tuesday because I have to study for a test!  
**

**Peace OUT!**

**Melanie, Nick, Zachary, Krystin, Tamara, Gabrielle, Alex and Mado!**


	12. Chapter 12: Blue, the color of pure hate

**Authors note: Hey! What's up? I decided that homework and studying isn't as fun as staying up and writing so without further ado, the newest chapter!**

**Peace in!**

**Melanie Swirls**

**Melicia in wonderland **

Chapter 12: Blue, the color of pure hate

I turned and saw Alice, a fairly short woman with blue eye shadow up to her eye brows paired with deep red hair and a tall man with an heart shaped eye patch and black hair were there. Alice was the one that addressed them. I saw Hatter stiffen when he saw them. I didn't know how to react because I didn't know them.

"Oh. And who is that?" The red head asked while pointing her finger at me. I had to hold myself back from telling her that I'm no different from her. She was wearing a crown. She was probably royalty or something.

"My name is Melicia Frooman. Who would you be?" I stared at her with intensity. I really didn't like her. I hated her more then I hated Alice or that stupid blonde at that dress shop!

"You mean to tell me you don't know who I am? How completely preposterous! I'm the Red Queen, dammit! You should be bowing before me!" She screamed. I guess I was right; she is stuck up royalty. I was about to curtsy but Hatter shook his head like I was insane.

"You are no lounger a queen and if I shall say it, you never were on! In fact, you might be one of the most-" I grabbed Hatter's hand which shut him up fast. She looked like she had a temper. We couldn't just let her get pissed of at us and then die. That would probably be bad.

"How dare you speak to me this way? OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" She screeched. My head was pounding. She wanted me dead! Things were definitely getting bad.

I started to tug Hatter away with me, but he wouldn't move. The man walked forward and starred at Hatter with hatred, and something worst. I couldn't place what it was, but the man hated Hatter with so much hatred and animosity, I almost hated Hatter too.

Hatter turned to me and mouthed the word, "Run". I took this chance to turn around and run into the forest. I would find the ocean again and hide somewhere near there. Hatter would be ok and I was going to be able to survive.

I stopped running after awhile to catch my breath. I must have been halfway there, maybe more. The sun was setting and an eerie silence filled the air. Not even the birds were singing. Something had to be wrong. 

That's when one name popped into my head. His face positioned himself in my mind as top priority. Something was wrong with Hatter.

I pushed threw the trees and ran towards the sound of the screams. I ran as fast as I could. I didn't care that people could see me. All I wanted to know was that Hatter had gotten away safe and sound and that the scream was made from Alice. Sadly, I had no such luck. I found Hatter being held by the throat by the man with the eye patch. I wonder what his name is anyway?

I let out a small scream when I saw Hatter being held this way. Alice didn't look even the slightest moved. She was like ice. The "Queen"-if that's even what you can call her- was smiling. How she could anticipate pain, I will never know.

I jumped out from the shadows and jumped on the man's back, trying with all my might to make him let go. "Stop it! Please! Stop hurting him!" My words sliced threw the air. The man stopped choking Hatter for a moment to look at me. His eyes filled with misplaced hate, sadness and curiosity.

"So you must be the idealistic and weak new hero. What was your name again? Melissa?" I could feel my expression harden. He had just stepped on a nerve there. My whole life, I grew up being called "Melissa" because it's more proper and normal and blah, blah, blah. "My name is Melicia Enyo Frooman." My muscles clenched. I could see Hatter trying to pull me away.

I turn and look at his eyes. They were a soft yellow and they seemed to be pleading me to back away and run. But I couldn't. He was the one to pull the stings in the first place. Who ever he is. "And I didn't quite catch your name…" I said, staring into the dark depths of his eyes with cold-blooded hatred. This man was now my worst enemy. I hope he was prepared to face the consequences.

Hatter didn't let me hear or say anything more, for her grabbed my wrist and dragged me down the trail. I fallowed him and ran as fast as I could to keep up with him, but he was fast. 

He stopped when we reached the ocean. He sat down on a rock and I stood up beside him. I was still slightly angry, not with him of course, but with them.

"Who the hell do they think they are? They can't just do that to people! Speaking of which, are you ok?" I bent down beside him and tried to meet his gaze that he kept avoiding.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. And She's always done what she pleases, why would she now?" I gawked at him. That "Queen" and that ass hole of a jerk that was choking Hatter do what they please?! Why hasn't anybody tried to stop them!? I pondered on this for a second before grabbing the Hatter's hand in comfort. He looked so sad and betrayed. I wanted to sit down and cry with him. Maybe I would've if it wasn't for the small fact that I'm irreplaceably and hopelessly in love with Tarrant Hightopp.

**Authors note: Sorry for the delay! Halfway threw I fell asleep and I had to study, )despite my best efforts not too) I hope you liked it! Anyways review review review!**

**Peace out!**

**Melanie Swirls!**


	13. Chap 13:The cold shadow known as reality

**Authos Note: HI! I'm attempting to make up for not posting the last chapter as fast as I usually do, HOPE YOU Like this one!**

**Peace in!**

**Melanie Swirls!**

**Ps: Ok, and just a heads up, I'm not sure wether or not this chapter would be considered T or like M (In my opinion it would be T+ but that doesn't exhist) …Review and tell me if you like**

**Melicia in wonderland **

Chapter 13: The cold shadow known as reality

It's funny when things are horrible and then get better, but only so that they can be broken down again by the emotionless void I sometimes call the future. It's also lucky that they can always be fixed, like after a tornado when the people rebuild the city.

I was sitting on the floor in the blue bedroom in Hatter's house. We just got back and I was now supposed to be packing. The reason? Hatter doesn't think it's safe for anyone to leave here at the moment. In my opinion, it's not safe anywhere with anyone.

A small knock on my door tells me Hatter is here. He opens the door and I look up. My eyes are red from crying and tears were falling down my face. I had a small hemp bag with my pajamas in them, but that's all.

He sat down beside me, his expression queer and uncertain. **(A/N: Queer also means weird, SO DO NOT Yell at me for being disrespectful towards gays and bisexuals, because I don't mean it that way and I would be apart of that group!)** I looked at him. His eyes were a very pale green and looked full of worry. I wiped my tears away and smiled a soft meaningless smile. "I'm ready to go to the white queen's castle if you are ready to take me." I said as I was getting up. Hatter watched me and shook his head, "You are obviously not prepared to leave. May I ask what may be bothering you?"

I held my hand out and he grasped it as he was getting up. We were about an inch away from each other. I could smell him. He smelt like the sweetest peppermint and green tea. "Hatter, you shouldn't worry about what's bothering me. You should be worrying about the Red Queen and that guy-who was he anyway?" He shook his head slightly before moving his face closer to mine. Despite my tall height, he was still taller then me.

His luscious red lips were maybe half an inch away from mind. I could feel his breath on my neck. "Can I kiss you, Melicia?" His voice was soft. He wanted to kiss me! Me out of all people in the world, he wanted to kiss me!

I pushed my lips on his. He tasted like the strawberries in the summertime. He wrapped his arm around my waist protectively while I slipped my arms around his neck. I pulled away when I realized how much I needed to breath.

I looked up at Tarrant and saw his eyes were a wondrous deep green. I smiled and grabbed my bag before walking out the door. He fallowed close behind.

We walked to the White Queen's castle as slowly as we could. He held my hand the whole way and attempted to lead me down the path, but I who knew it well already, had just kept a steady pace.

When we finally got there, it was dusk. The sun reflecting against the stone so beautifully that the castle looked like it was sparkling. Hatter brought me into the thrown were I found the White Queen not smiling and looking very intently over a book. Only this wasn't any book, it was the book.

She looked up as soon as she saw us. She smiled slightly and passed the book to me. I looked at the page before it. It held the same pictures as before, but when I looked at the next page, I saw mindless drawings of lines leading nowhere and prose sprawled neatly across it. It read:

_**The blue girl's reign of terror hasn't ended. **_

_**The terror ends on the Frillinos day,**_

_**When the hatter comes out and leaves her,**_

_**Better her then girl-in-pink who left with the wind I say. **_

I starred at the writing for a long time before giving her the book. When I thought about it all together, my only assumption was that after we beat the Red Queen, Alice becomes all happy and nice again so Hatter picks her, which causes me to leave, but then he leaves her and finds some other girl. That's pretty depressing actually. Maybe I should stop wanting to know about the future altogether.

I turned and looked at Hatter. He had let go of my hand and his eyebrows demonstrated his confusion. His eyes were a murky yellow. I wasn't really sure I wanted to know what was going on inside his mind. It actually frightened me.

The Queen didn't smile at me again. Instead she waved the Hatter out softly and looked at me with undefined and sad eyes. She got up and showed me to my room, which I was beside Hatter.

The room had white walls and a soft white carpet. There was a horridly white king size bed with dozens of pillows. There was also a white and black wardrobe filled with one pink dress and dozens of pants and pink t-shirts. There was a small white writing desk with black pens and thousands of sheets of paper thrown across it. There was also a book white book shelf filled with my favorite books, like; Dracula, Dark Visions, The Cirque du freak series and the house of night series.

I sat on the bed and was about to pick up a book when I hear a small knock at my window. I turned my head and saw a child floating near my window. I opened it and she floated over to my bed so she could sit down beside me. She had hip length black hair and eyes that could never decide between being dazzling hazel or flat brown. She had huge 1976 style classes that could be pin down as scene or emo. She was wearing a pink tank top and a pink skirt that went past her ankles. This is when I realized she looked exactly like I did when I was 8. Who could she be?

"I'm your mind, Melicia. Do not fear me." Her voice was soft and shy. She was me. Well, she was mind, but I guess that technically makes her me, does it not? "To put it lightly, why aren't you, um, in my head?" I felt really dumb talking to myself. It made me feel as mad as a certain hatter. "Oh! It's dreadfully dull and boring there. I much prefer to be like this, were you can see me. Besides, you never listen to me when I am in your head. Anyway, I'm going to tell you something that I've been attempting to get past your thick skull these last few days." She paused and I nodded. I felt like I should yell at her for calling me boring.

"As mad as Tarrant is, you have to remember that he isn't someone you can leave without. Alice was kind before she left him. It's why she's the way she is. You though, aren't going to end up like that because you're going to listen to me from now on, ok?" I nod and she disappears into dust. "_Now do you hear me or are you just going to keep ignoring me?" _I could hear her speak to me. She really is my mind. Wow, my minds a 7 year old. I don't know if I should be happy or offended. Oh well

I grabbed Dracula from the bookshelf. I'm going to read this to keep my mind off the trouble brewing with the Red Queen, Alice and that guy-hey wait, I still don't know that guys name! I'll end up fighting with him and he'll be all like, "Prepare to die, Melissa." And I'll stare at him and spit on him and say, "Time to die, uh, guy with no name." That'll be great. While I'm at it, I could wear my underwear on my head and walk around outside naked.

I began to read. All was peaceful. Of, it was peaceful until I heard the main door that lead to the thrown room being thrown open. Something was definitely off.

**Authors note: And that was the new chapter! I'll try and post the new one up tomorrow but no guarantee because my teachers are already pissed at me for not doing my homework the last few days. REVIEW! **

**Peace out!**

**Melanie Swirls!**


	14. Chap 14: The endless void I don’t know

**Authors note: Hey! I have a new favorite song! The name is "through the glass" by Stone Sour. I've always liked this song, but like I didn't know who it was by and yea. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

**Peace IN!**

**Melanie Swirls**

**Melicia in wonderland **

Chapter 13: The cold shadow known as reality

I opened my door and say red – wait, are those red cards? – running around with these huge swords and axes. Why would cards ever need to use weapons? It seems to me they should only be used for solitary, crazy 8's, gold fish and a good game of poker.

I walked out into the hall and grabbed one by the arm. Yes, these cards have limbs. Can anyone say weird-ed out? _"Don't talk to them. They work for the red queen. Run towards Hatter's bedroom instead." _Mind instructed me, and I did as she said. Wait, since when do I talk to myself in third person?

I open Hatter's door and see that guy with the heart shape eye patch. The gut with eye patch was holding a golden glowing sword to his throat. My eyes widen and I run over and push that guy. I turn towards the Hatter, who no doubt is glad to be alive. I look at the guy, who was now pointing his glowing sword at me.

"What the hell? What do you got against me? I don't even know your frigging name and your trying to kill me?!" I scream this as he grabs his wrist. He pulled me off the ground and I let out a small "eek". "I'm the Knave of Hearts, but I wont be angry if you don't remember it because I'm going to kill you now." He raised his sword with his other hand and pointed it at me. He had an evil sneer on his face.

Everything happened so fast. I saw the Hatter run towards the Knave and attack him; therefore he dropped the sword and started to throw full-blown punches at each other. May I just say Ouch?

I pick the sword up and I see a bright light fill the room. My body starts to feel numb and my brain shuts off. I fall to the ground, but I don't feel it. I close my eyes and I find myself lost in the nothingness.

* * *

M eyes fluttered open and I found myself in a place where there is nothing besides white and me.

Everything was white, but it was like it was all apart of the same white blur. I felt out of place because I was wearing pink.

I get up and the nothingness in front of me lights up before showing me what's going on with Hatter and Knave.

_Hatter's fist made contact with the Knave's nose. Knave fell to the ground and the floor bellow his head had a small puddle of blood that had dripped down his faces on it. _

_Hatter looked around the room. Was he looking for something? I wouldn't ever know. He threw his hands up in exasperation and stormed out of the room furiously. The vision on the screen fallowed him though. He ran towards the thrown room where he found the white queen tied up in a corner. The red queen was sitting on the thrown. She has an unexplainable frown on her face. I wonder what got her upset… _

"_Down with the bloody big headed red queen!" He screamed in a thick angry Scottish accent as he threw the closest thing he could find, which just happened to be a chair at her. _

I looked away from the screen. I didn't now Hatter could be that angry. Well, he is mad after all, perhaps I should have been expecting something like that.

I closed my eyes and tried to talk to my mind, _HEY! Is anybody going to help me? Any ideas on how I can get out of this place? _ I thought the words as hard as I could. _"Speak out loud what you really want. If he wants it to happen it will." _She, or rather it, spoke back calmly. I opened my eyes and the room was completely engulfed in the nothingness. It seemed to be the empty void known as reality. It was filled with darkness and despair. It was rather depressing so I closed my eyes again and yelled, "I need to help Hatter!" I screamed. Nothing happened so I opened an eye and saw I was still in the room.

"That's not what you wish most. What do you wish most?" A deep voice boomed. I tried to figure out where it came from but I couldn't pinpoint the location because the voice seemed to bounce off the walls.

I took a deep breath and yelled, "I want to be with Hatter forever!" I closed my eyes and when I opened them, I was beside Hatter in the thrown room. The red queen was lying unconscious, but definitely alive, on the floor and Hatter had been running towards the White Queen until I showed up in his path.

"Melicia? How did you get there?" He asked in a very confused voice. I too, was very confused. I looked at the Queen all tied up and bent down beside her. I started to fiddle with the roped until she was loose. I un-gagged her mouth and turned to face the Hatter, "I might tell you sometime." I say simply as I shrug. I start to walk towards my room, each time I saw one of those guard guys, I slammed them against the walls. If they worked for the Red Queen, I was going to hate them, because that's something Alice wasn't doing at the moment.

And I'm nothing like her.

**Authors note: If u check out my new fave song, you'll see where I got the ideas for this chapter! I would have made it lounger but I gotta eat!**

**Peace out!**

**Melanie Swirls!**


	15. Chap 15:How to be Screwed and frigged up

**Authors note: Hi peoples! What's up? Do you like my story so far? I hope so! Anyways, if you think I should change something or want to pitch ideas at me, give me a review or shout me out by messaging me! Also, last chapter I forgot to change the name of the chapter! Sorry! Anyway, enjoys!**

**Peace IN!**

**Melanie Swirls!**

**Ps: I found out that I've been spelling "colour" "color" therefore the American way, so since I'm Canadian, I'm going to spell it like this; "Colour". Sounds good or is it to confusing?**

Chapter 15: How to be Screwed and frigged up

I was sitting in my room peacefully reading a book. Hatter was with the queen and I was alone. _"Go talk to Tarrant." _I voice tells me inside my head, so I drop the book and walk downstairs into the kitchen, were to my dismay; Hatter is sipping a cup of tea quite quietly.

"Hi." I say simply as I prepare myself a glass of water with ice cubes.

I sit down beside Hatter and he looks at me with a slightly agitated gaze. "What's wrong?" I ask after I take a sip. He stares at me, his eyes turning from the mossy green to a pale yellow. "Nothing." He squeaked and I giggled. I didn't know what was wrong with him, but it sure was funny.

He gave me another funny look and was about to get up from the table before I grabbed his hand. "Seriously though, what's wrong? And don't say nothing." I spoke the words softly. I don't want to upset him. He smiled at me. "You disappeared and the reappeared. Where did you go? Why'd you go? It's like what Chessur does…" He looked extremely in thought, so I thought it was best to leave him alone.

I got up to leave the room but was stopped by him grabbing my hand and sitting me back down. I talked with him for a while. Although he was mad, he was clever and interesting… I'm not sure that the "interesting" part isn't just from being mad in the first place.

I would have talked to him until the sun had set a thousand times before realizing how long it had been, but our conversation was interrupted when the White Queen rain into the room and with a completely worried expression on her face. She grabbed Hatter and I and pulled us towards the door.

"Hatter, I'm warning you, what you see will not please you." She opened the doors and we saw the Knave holding the sword to Alice's neck while the Red Queen held a tall boy with medium length black hair and the same hazel eyes as me. I knew the boy was 15 years old. I knew his favorite colour was pink. I knew he was gay. I knew our parents had shunned him out of the house when they found out. I knew his name was Echo. How did I know? I knew because this boy who looks like me, who may look calm and serene but is really hectic and energetic, is really my younger brother.

"Echo! What the hell are you doing here? How'd you get here?" I stared at him, completely stunned that he'd be in Underland. I tried to figure out of this is a bad thing or a good thing… It's probably a bad thing considering he's being held by the wrist very aggressive-like by the Red Queen….

He looked at me with those huge eyes of his and he tried to rip free from the Red Queen's grip. He finally managed to when he pushed the queen against Alice. He ran towards me and hugged me tightly. I didn't need to see his face to know he was crying. He was too emotional…kind of like me I guess.

The red queen pulled him back and he looked at her with a very angry expression. "Did you know that you're horribly cruel and not very nice?" He said in his I-know-what-I'm-talking-about-so-shut-up tone.

Hatter was still looking at Alice. I was going to have to do something about that if I ever want to have a chance with him.

Knave pointed his sword deeper into her throat and she gasped in pain. I could see the blood dripping down her neck. "Surrender to us or we kill both of them." The Knave said with so much hatred that I wanted to knock him out.

I looked at my brother, at Alice, at the White Queen and then at Hatter. I needed to make a decision here. I looked back in forth from Echo and then at Alice before sighing. It was do hard I couldn't make a- _"Punch the Red Queen, push Echo towards the White Queen and kick the Knave in his stomach. Let Alice get up by herself." _By brain instructed me, so I did just that.

I punched the Red Queen in the nose and pushed my brother near the White Queen while I kicked the Knave in the stomach. He flew back a few feet, which gave Hatter enough time to help Alice get up and put her by my brother.

I sigh and hug my brother. As I pulled away he smiled and said, "You should turn all your sighs into flowers, because then the world would be just covered in flowers!" he said with a dreamy look, no doubt picturing what the world would be like covered in flowers. I love my dear brother, but sometime he can be a bit odd.

The Knave ran towards his queen and they disappeared with a flash of red light. I blinked a few times before walking towards my room. Echo fallowed me through the castle and sat down beside me in the bed.

"Ok so do tell." He said in a very well practiced gossipy voice. I looked up from my book and asked, "tell you what?" He stared at me for a few seconds like it was totally obvious and then realized I was being serious so said, "Tell me all about that man with the top hat and the orange hair? I know you like him." I looked at Echo and tried to figure out where he would have come up with that. "I don't know what you're talking about." I said simply.

Echo got up from the bed and hit me in the arm softly. "Stop lying, Melicia. I know you're in love with him. What's his name? What does he do? Where does he leave? Where are we anyway?" I thought about each question for about half a second. "His name is Tarrant but everybody calls him Mad Hatter. He's a hatter. He leaves in the forest and we're in Underland." I can't believe I just blurted all that out to my gossipy little brother.

I just when from screwed to frigged up.

**Authors note: So do you like Echo? Zach wanted me to add someone new, so voila. Tell me what you think! REVIEW! **

**Peace out!**

**Melanie Swirls!**

**Ps: Any Edward Scissorhands fans? **


	16. Chap16:That one blue rose in the white

**Authors note: Hey people, since it "La semaine de la ****fierté**** francaise." (I go to a French school) I had to dress up as a guy. I wore skinny jeans, an open dress shirt with my batman shirt under it with a tie and a flat hat. I think I rather enjoy wearing ties and dress shirts actually. I might decide to do it more often…Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

**Peace in!**

**Melanie Swirls!**

**Melicia in wonderland**

Chapter 16: That one blue rose in the mist of white

Echo's smile illuminated his face. He was going to tell everybody and I was going to be screwed. This wasn't even the first time this has happened. God, is he annoying! "I knew it! I know you better then anyone, Melicia! You shouldn't try to bluff me out of it! And, where would Underland be exactly?" He got up and smiled as he said this.

I frowned at Echo and tried to think where it would be. "I'm actually quite sure where Underland is actually. Maybe you should ask-" "Ask Mr. Lover boy? With pleasure, dear sister!" He then walked out of my room yelling, "Mad Hatter! I have a question!" I dreaded what that question might be but decided to walk around the castle to take my mind off the matter.

I walked into the garden. It was actually really cold and I really hated the fact that Echo was here. I know wouldn't be able to do anything because my brother would be holding me back, or he would already be doing it. I sighed out loud and sat on a white stone bench and looked at all the flowers.

The flowers were all roses and they were all white. Wait, scratch that, they are all white except one magnetic blue rose in the middle of the rest. I stare at it for a moment and I swear to god, it spoke to me. "What are you looking at?" The rose's voice was high pitch and it made me jump.

"What? Have you ever seen a talking flower before?" Was the flower challenging me? I couldn't tell, so I just shook my head. "Well no. Were I come from, flowers don't, you know, talk." I looked at the rest of them and found a stone where I could sit down.

"Where'd you come from? Sounds like a horribly pointless and boring place to stay." She pouted and a smile immediately crept unto my face. It was the first time I've ever seen a facial expression on a flowers face.

A blue light flashed near the flower and it was the normal shade of white. It left me wondering if I imagined it or if there really was a talking flower…

I got up from the rock and walked back into the castle. I was actually starting to worry when the Red Queen and the Knave would be back…. Maybe they would turn good and they could bring Echo back. I don't want him here right now. He's to much of a pest.

I walked into the kitchen and I saw Hatter having a very intense conversation with Echo. How did I know it was intense? They were smiling like maniacs and were moving their hands around furiously. Figures that Echo and him would get along, they're both childlike.

"Hey, Melicia. We definitely weren't talking about you." Echo said in his gossipy-little-brother tone. Yeah, I was definitely going to have to kick him out any time now. "That's good to know." I say as I grab a scone from the platter on the table.

Hatter looks at me for a second and then quickly looks away. Echo smiles and says, "I think I need to, um, read! Or something…." Before leaving. I take his seat and eat my scone quietly.

"Thank you." He suddenly says. I look up from the scone and look at him questioningly. I didn't know why he was thanking me, but I was pleased he was talking to me instead of starring at me.

"Thank you for saving Alice when I didn't." He said. His voice quivered as he spoke and my heart crashed. I tried to look like that didn't bug me. I wouldn't show him weakness. I remembered that annoying red light and then sigh. Alice was still there when I left, so now, I could leave. He was probably going to tell me that this isn't important.

"Let me assure you a didn't do it for her. I don't want anything to do with her." I say as I get up from the table. I was at the doorway when Alice pushes past me to walk over to Hatter. I sigh and walk to my room. If I had my way, I would leave right now. But that would be wrong. Oh well, guess I'll just have to deal somehow.

Echo was on my bed looking at a book. When I entered he looked up at me. The smile capturing his whole face as he said, "So, what happened? Why the depressed face?" I fall on the bed and look at him.

"He said thank you for saving that stupid blonde idiot named Alice and then I left." He gave me a funny look and said, "Really? There's another girl? Hm…. Well maybe you should leave guys to me, Melicia." He joked and I hit him in the stomach not too gently.

He tried to look hurt but the smile returned to his face almost immediately. I wish I had his optimism. "Thanks Echo. I feel like I'm talking to a gay wall or something." I said sarcastically. He wasn't very supportive or any help. He decided it was an appropriate time to hit me in the arm.

"HEY! What the hell was that for?" I asked. Totally annoyed that my brother would hurt me. "That was for calling me a gay wall. I may be gay, but I'm not a wall, Melicia." His smile had disappeared from his face. He hated it when people dished on gay people.

~Flashback~

"Mom, Dad, Melicia, Zen. I'm gay." He admitted. My father stepped forward and slapped him across the face. "No son of mine will be a filthy gay faggot." He screeched.

"Dad, back off! Why do you have to be such a jerk?" I screamed as I ran over to my crying brother.

"Are you going to side with him, young lady? Fine by me! Both of you, out of the house! I never want to see your retarded faces around here again." 

That was the day Echo and I got kicked out of the house.

~End of Flashback~

"Sorry. I didn't mean to." I said before slipping out of the room. I can't deal with a crying and emotional brother while I had pain of my own to deal with.

**Authors note: so that, was the newest chapter! Did you like it? Did you like my flashback? How do you feel about Echo? I'll tell you this much, he's making it extremely hard to write this story. But don't worry! I have plans for our little gay warrior! **

**Peace out!**

**Melanie Swirls!**


	17. Chap17:That really annoying thing, Truth

**Authors Note: Sorry I haven't Updated! I went to the mall on Friday and met this really kool guy called Justin and today I haven't updated because I was at Mado's bday (since 10 in the morning until 10 at night) watching The lord of the ring movies. I'll try to publish 2 chapters tomorrow but no guarantee on that! Anyways, enjoy! **

**Peace in!**

**Melanie Swirls**

**Melicia in wonderland**

Chapter 17: That really annoying thing called truth

I wondered through the castle with only one direction in mind; away. I needed to find the farthest, most secluded spot in this castle so I can break down and cry in peace. I needed to breath and think, which is something I can't due very clearly with Echo, or anybody for that matter, around.

I walked down a seemingly endless corridor until I found a huge brown door. I looked around me to see if anybody was watching before opening the door. I gasped at what I saw.

The room had white walls and the same white flooring. It seemed like a giant marshmallow now that I thought about it. But the thing I noticed most about it, was that it was the room I was in after I touched the sword. It was the same room I happened to be in when I heard the booming voice.

I turned towards where the door had been and found that a full-bodied mahogany mirror replaced it. It would have been quite beautiful if the circumstances weren't freaky, eerie, creepy or horrific.

"_Great. Now were basically locked in here until you can 'find yourself' and 'achieve enlightenment. Nice going." _My mind spat the words at me. I found myself quite offended but pretended otherwise. "Enlightenment? That thing that the Japanese people always talk about in ninja movies?" I ask out loud, knowing that if anybody saw this, they would call me an idiot and mental.

"_Oh yeah your real smart. Maybe we should just die. There's no way in hell you're ever going to learn what you're meant to do. You're just as mad as the hatter." _I was starting to realize how much of an ass hole my mind could be, and I was about to do so but a loud voice boomed, "Thou must discover themselves before thou can learn about others." 

I look around to see who said that but see no one. "Who are you?" I ask. My voice bouncing off the walls with every word I say. "The question is; who are you?" I was quite frustrated that whoever this guy was, he just answered my questions with questions and filled my head with riddles. He reminded me of a certain orange-headed tea-loving man that I just happen to love.

"I'm Melicia Frooman." I said, I was totally, officially annoyed. "Then I'm Melicia Frooman as well. I am whom you think you are." I looked around the room and the small annoying voice in my head said, _"As am I." _

I sit down, cross my legs and try to breath. I needed to take control. I was probably only being pranked and they want me to freak out. I need to stay calm and be- "What the hell?! You can't be me, because I'm me, and no one else in the world can be me!" So much for being calm and being in control.

"I am not you. I'm whom you think and pretend to be. I can't be you until you find you in the first place." The voice boomed. I sighed and looked at the mirror. I needed to find a way out of here. I would go completely insane before I even had the chance to get up though.

I tried to "look into my soul." What ever that means, and the only thing my so-called "soul" desired was to have Hatter in my arms, which made me realize my deadliest fault is jealousy. I hated Alice because she was Hatter's lover, and I was just going to have to learn to accept that because Hatter is never ever going to get over her.

I sighed and thought more about things that were good and bad about me. I loved Echo, which could be good or bad considering the given circumstance. He wasn't always the most level and thoughtful person I've ever met.

I thought about how much I hated my parents for reasons I knew all to well. Like that time when I was 8…

~Flash back~

I came home from school crying because my English had failed me. He said my writing "Style" was degrading, disgusting and horrible irresponsible. My mother read it and looked at me with a strange face. Was it love that pained her face? No, it was loathing. She hated me from that moment on. And what was the reason? I wrote a story about 2 princes who dumped their stupid girlfriends so they could go off and marry in a far away land. I remember her words about my story like it was yesterday. "Your story is filthy, horrible and degrading to humankind. Filthy gay faggots will never have the write to marry because there is something wrong with them and that they will amount to anything. Therefore, your story is unbelievable and completely childlike and filthy. I don't want you to write anything like this ever again."

I remember her sending me to my room to think about the horrible act I've made. I remember crying. My little brother Echo cried with me. He shared my hate for them. We had reason to hate our parents.

~End of Flash back~

"I'm afraid. Fear and jealousy are my greatest flaws. I fear change, yet I welcome it until it's 3 inches away from my face. I'm jealous for things that are out of my control. My fear consumes me, which is why I run. But the jealousy turns against me, which is why I crawl back to where I started." I say in a determined voice. I found out this, and I was going to use it to my advantage, not to the Red Queen's or Alice's.

I look at the mirror and I see it has turned back into a brown French door. As I walk out, I feel something I've never felt before. Confident.

And I was going to do something that is even more then that. I was going to kiss Hatter.

**Authors note: So that, is that chapter! Sorry its Sunday now (Well its 4 minutes into Sunday, but whatever!) But Atleast I posted it right? Anyways. Im going to watch Sweeney Todd! Review please!**

**Peace out!**

**Melanie Swirls!**


	18. Chapter 18: damn, am I confused?

**Authors note: Salutations! Sweeney Todd was AMAZING! If you haven't seen it, then I encourage you to watch it, and if you need a good reason to, then I'll tell you that Johnny Depp is in it and Tim Burton directs it! Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

**Peace in!  
**

**Melanie Swirls!**

**Melicia In wonderland**

**Chapter 18: damn, am I confused?**

I ran down the white halls. The tension was deep into the air. Questions flew through my head. Would he turn me down? Would he kiss me back? Would I actually have the guts to kiss him or would I become a coward when I'm 1 inch away from his face?

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" I banged into something and fell on top of whoever it was. I looked up and I found the Hatter hatless. I starred at him for a few seconds, before remembering that I was looking for him to-"Melicia, I would like to be able to speak to you." His voice was-wait, was his voice calm? What the hell did I do? I started to panic. When ever people want to "talk" to me, it's usually to tell me some sort of bad news. Please make this an exception!

I get off of him and take a few steps back. I'm not going to be able to kiss him because he's going to tell me I'm totally not his type and that I'm ugly and I'll never amount to anything! "Sure Hatter, what is it?" My voice didn't crack, I should win an award or something because I could literally break into tears any second here.

He grabbed my arm softly and brought me towards the side before letting go and looking at me with eyes that were the deepest, softest colour of forest green. "You didn't let me finish explaining what I was saying earlier." I remembered the scene with Alice. Hmph! Maybe I shouldn't kiss him after all. I would probably just screw it up even more.

"Well then tell me. You wont have all day you know! Alice probably wants to see you or something." I start to turn around but he grabs my hand. I look back at him and he pulls me into a soft kiss. His lips tasted like lemons.

I threw my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arm around my wait, pulling me in softly.

We stood there kissing for god knows how long before I was pulled away from him so brutally by Alice. "What the hell? I think you should learn not to kiss people who don't want you to kiss them. Whore much?" Alice's words split me in two. They poisoned my body and I felt like hitting her, but I knew Hatter wouldn't like that very much.

"Ok Alice. I'll keep that in mind next time I fall in love. You take care of Hatter for me, wont you? Until then, I have to see the White Queen, I'm leaving for home as soon as the Red Queen and the Knave are behind bars." I walk towards the thrown room, therefore leaving no room for arguments.

I felt the tears stream down my face. I just wanted to cry until crying was impossible and worthless. I wanted to give up and leave with Echo. This "adventure" was to hard for my liking.

I found the queen and she walked towards me. She gave me a little hug and asked, "What's wrong my beautiful Melicia?" I hug her back tighter and cry some more. She was so kind and loving. She was like an older sister to me. 

"I need you to send Echo back to my world-I'm not really sure what you call it here. I'm going to the Red Queen's castle or lair or whatever you want to call it. I'm going to put her and Knave behind bars so that I can go home and continue with my life with no heartache from Hatter or Alice." I explain softly, yet determinedly. I was going to let her-or anyone else for that matter-stop me.

"Ok. I shall get the March Hare and Dormouse to guide you. It will take you about a day of constant walking to get there. I will get my chef to prepare you some provisions and you could leave as soon as you please." I nodded and turned around so I could walk by to my room. I was going to get Echo to see her. He didn't have to be there. He could be safe in our world while I locked them up.

I walked into my room and saw Echo reading Dracula. "So what's up?" he asks in his naïve tone. I grab my hemp bag and stuff my pajamas into it. "Your going back home while I'm locking the Red Queen and the Knave behind bars. After that I'm going back home and we're never going to talk about this place ever again." I explain, trying my best to sound confident so he doesn't question my judgment.

"What? I just got here and it's wondrous! I'm not going back home yet! I want to see what's this place is like. It's a thousand times better then stupid and boring Stanley!" **(A/N: Stanley is a name of a really small town in NB Canada.) **"Well it's not like we have much of a choice! We don't belong here, Echo and there's no point in us staying. We're too different from them. We don't fit in in either world. Get used to it!" I shout back, trying my best to be kind.

Echo storms out of the room as I yell, "Oh! And the Queen wants to see you!" I hear him mutter something but I don't quite make it out. I throw the bag over my shoulder and look out the window.

I see Alice kissing the Hatter. I sigh and look away. I couldn't deal with watching him love her. It was too much to bear and I just wasn't able to do it.

I walk out of the room and walk down to the thrown room. My brother was drinking something out of a vial while the White Queen got up and walked towards me. My brother disappeared in a matter of seconds. At least he was safe.

"Are you prepared to leave, my dear Melicia?" Her voice quivered, but it was still soft and kind. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be." I say as I walk out of the castle with Dormouse and the March Hare.

Little did I know that I really wasn't prepared at all.

**Authors note: so that was my new chapter! I Hope you liked it! Please review and watch Sweeney Todd if you get around to it!**

**Peace out!**

**Melanie Swirls!**

**Ps: Has anybody noticed that at the beginning of ever chapter I say "Peace in" and at the end of every chapter I say "Peace out"?**

**Pss: **"School is practice for future life, practice makes perfect and nobodys perfect, so why practice?" – Billie Joe Armstrong.


	19. Chap 19: Nobodys perfect, except for him

**Authors note: Hey, I've been having a bad day. My bestfriend Ineke's father has been falsely accused of doing something and I'm trying to help her through it, plus I'm sick. So if this chapter is gloomy and full of despair, don't whine about it. Your lucky I even posted this chapter up here.**

**Peace in**

**Melicia In wonderland**

**Chapter 19: Nobodys perfect-except for him**

I walked down the road with my 2 companions in complete silence. I think I was afraid that my mouth might betray my mind and say something that I'll end up regretting…at any rate, it was silence until the white path turned purple.

"What's wrong with the path? Shouldn't it be red or white?" I asked to no one in particular. "No. This path belongs to none. The purple queen died long ago, therefore her grounds are those who use it." The March Hare explained while I looked around trying to take in all the purple trees and flowers.

We get walking and I kept thinking. I would miss Hatter, obviously, but would I be able to continue on with my life without him? I doubt it, but I'll need to learn how since Hatter loves Alice.

We traveled down the path until it turned red. We were now in the land of the Red Queen.

The sky was no lounger light blue. It was now dark and full of clouds. No sunlight could escape it. The river that was near the path was no lounger blue. It was now a bloody red colour. A colour so disgusting that just thinking about it made me gag. The grass was no lounger full of life, it was no dying or already dead. It was quite depressing.

Thunder rumbled in the distance. The March Hare jumped and hid behind me. Dormouse held her ground. "This place is creeping me out." I state in a worried tone. If I were able to, I would go back. But I'm not, so I'll just have to deal.

We walk for an hour or two before setting up camp. The sun was setting and it was getting late.

I pull out a sleeping bag and slip into it. The March Hare was asleep and it was just Dormouse and I up. "Melicia?" I raise my gaze and look at her. "Yea. What is it?" She looked at me with those round eyes of hers and asked," You have feelings for the Hatter, don't you?"

I nodded and looked up at the stars. "Then why are you leaving?" I blinked a few times before I registered what she was asking. "He loves Alice and Alice loves him. There's no reason for me to stay and witness their happiness while I live in misery, now is there?" She shakes her head softly and slumps down into her miniature blanket. I close my eyes and I fall asleep and begin to dream.

~In the dream~

I was laying in a huge bed with lime green covers pulled over me. The Hatter was beside me and I had my head on his bare chest. We were both smiling and gazing at each other like fools in love. Hatter kissed me on the forehead and slipped out of bed. All he was wearing was boxers with teacups on them. "Please get up my, dear wife. We have a big day ahead of us." He said as he helped me out of bed. I smiled and he placed me back on the ground. I was wearing nothing but I was in only my underwear. I look down at my stomach and I see that a huge bulging thing had replaced the thin twig-ness. "Come my pregnant wife. We have to go to Echo's for tea."

~End of dream~

I woke up with a start.

The sun was high in the sky and Dormouse and the March Hare were already up. They had already packed up all the stuff except for my own. So I get out of my sleeping bag and roll it up as I try to figure out how to forget my dream.

"The bloody big-head's castle is only a few hour walk from here, but if you will allow me, Melicia, I would like to check on Alice and Hatter." The March Hare explained. I nodded and started to walk down the path with Dormouse sitting comfortably on my shoulder.

I kept walking and tried not to look around. The scenery infuriated me. It was disgustingly horrid. It was a thousand times worse then my first impression of the White Queen's castle. "What's the plan, Melicia?" I heard Dormouse squeak.

I looked at her. "What do you mean?" She sighed and gave me her sword. When I grasped it, it grew in my hands into the proper size for a sword. "Here. We go to the castle. You point this at the Big head and the Knave so that we can lock em' up. Agreed?" I nodded and twirled the sword around. _"I could have thought of a better plan." _My mind told me in an annoyed tone. _Shut up and deal. She's trying to be helpful. _I yell back to her in my mind.

"Do you plan on going straight home after lockin' em' up, my dear?" I look down at the mouse and sigh. She thought of everything, didn't she? "Yes. No point in me staying somewhere I'm not even wanted." I tell her in a calm voice. I didn't want to discuss this at the moment, but she was too curious.

"What makes ya' say that, Melicia?" She asks another question. How many was she going to ask me? Geez, maybe she should learn not putting her nose were it's not wanted. "Dormouse, you are completely aware that I don't want to be around when Alice and Hatter have they're happy ending…No matter how short it's supposed to be." I add the last part after a few seconds because I remember the last bit of future in that brown book.

Dormouse mutters something to herself and I keep walking. The sooner we get there, the better.

**Authors Note: Ok. That's my newest chapter. Please review. I'm going to go call Ineke and see if she's feeling any better. **

**Peace out!**

**Mel.**


	20. Chapter 20: I didn’t plan on anything

**Authors note; I'm still in a horrid mood, but atleast I'm not sick any more. I'd tell you to enjoy this chapter, but I personally think it sucks. Oh well, hope you like it anyways.**

**Peace in!**

**Mel. **

**Melicia in Wonderland**

**Chapter 20: I didn't plan on anything**

"The bloody big-head's castle is just a few minutes away. Can't ya' see it?" Dormouse said as she pointed in front of us. I looked and saw something that looked like a huge mountain of blood red bricks.

I looked at the spiked towers and the horrid design of it all. It was horrifyingly disgusting. "That's a castle? It looks more like a gigantic jail cell or a place were they burned the Salem witches during the witch hunt!" I remembered that movie I watched when I was 16 about these ogre guys who burned the witches alive as I said this. I shuddered at that memory.

"Salem witch hunt?" Dormouse asked like I was a weirdo. I forgot she didn't have to do history in school…wait; do mice even go to school? "It was this thing in my world a long time ago. They burned everybody who they thought was a witch, even if they didn't have proof." I explained softly. I felt bad afterwards though; She wasn't a 6 year old.

"That's a bit mad if I shall say so myself." The March Hare sung. I laughed and we kept walking. I still had the sword in my hand. It felt cold and I really wanted to drop it, but I held unto it. Who knows? Maybe I'll grow some muscles while I carry it there?

We kept walking until we were at the big wooden doors of her castle. It was immense. Complete with dozens of towers and a courtyard. I felt like up chucking as we walked closer to it. There was a little fat man with the second biggest forehead I've ever seen. He had short curly red hair and he looked quite stupid.

"Stop. Who goes there?" Did he seriously just ask that? That's the cheesiest movie line ever. I roll my eyes without meaning to. "We must speak to the Red Queen! It's an emergency!" Dormouse shouted at the top of her lungs in a panicked tone. She really was a rather good actress.

"The Red Queen is busy. You shan't see her." I roll my eyes at the word "shan't". Who uses that any more? "But someone's trying to assassinate her! We need to warn her so she wont die!" The March Hare yelled. I tried to hide my smile. They were brilliant actors.

The short guys eyes went wide and he opened the door. "Run in. She's in the thrown room. Hurry now!" He shoved us through the door. The grass was completely brown and trampled. I didn't know the history of Underland, but this place looked like a battlefield.

We ran in the thrown room, which was a spacey room with red walls and stone floors with lots of red carpets all over the place. I looked down at Dormouse and She looked at me urging me to come up from behind her.

I run around the room, hiding behind the many pellows. The March Hare and Dormouse ran towards her while yelling, "Down with Bloody Big Head!" I took my chance and raised the sword to her neck. I wasn't going to kill her, but she should be worried. "Don't say anything, or I'll kill you. And don't test my patience, because I'm in a bad mood." I said quietly.

The Red Queen starred at me and opened her mouth to yell something, but never got the chance to because the March Hare threw a teacup at her, and no, before you ask, I don't know where he got the teacup, but it helped. She sunk in her chair. She was unconscious and there was a bloody gash on her forehead.

I carried her out of the chair and we carried her to the jail as silently as you can while carrying a heavy unconscious woman. I was evidently surprised when we didn't see any guards. Doesn't she have the card guys roaming around the castle keeping a watch on everything? Maybe they all got hurt when they came and tried to kill Echo…Serves them right!

"Melicia! We've been calling your name for 20 minutes! Drop her and lock the door before coming with us!" Dormouse yells. I turn and smile before dropping the big headed queen, locking the door and running after them.

I fallowed them back into the thrown room to see the Knave standing near the chair with an angry expression. Why'd he have to be so angry? "Where's Iracebeth?" He asked, his voice completely alert. It took my a second to actually figure out who Iracebeth was, and even then I wasn't competely sure. "That's the Red Queen, right?" I asked cautiausly. I really hoped asking wouldn't blow up in my face. "Of course it's the Red Queen! Now where is she?"

The March Hare laughed and threw another teacup_. _Where was he getting these teacups from? I didn't now what he was doing but I could barely pay attention because of the whole teacup issue. _"Stop thinking about stupid teacups and point the sword at the Knave's neck! Do I have to do all the work around here?" _I fallowed mind's instructions and I had the Knave at a wall in a matter of seconds. I silently thanked her.

"Are you ready to be locked up now?" I asked like I was talking to a 7 year old. I noticed that his handiwork gets sloppy when he's pissed. "Sorry Melissa, but you don't have me just yet." He took his foot and tripped me, therefore making me fall face first into the floor. I scream out in pain as he takes the sword from my hand and digs it into my back.

I could hear Dormouse screaming in out rage and I could here glass shattering but I couldn't see anything that was going on. The Knave put his foot and slammed it into my back, he dropped my sword and drew his. "Sorry Melissa, but your death is about to be complete. Any last wishes or things you would like to say?" He dug the sword in deeper and I cried out in pain once again.

"Hatter, I love you." I mumbled before going completely blank.

**Authors note: that's my newest chapter. Its not my best, I know, but blame it on my crappy mood. Anyways, review! **

**Mel Swirls.**


	21. Chap 21: The wrong choice I didn’t make

**Authors Note: Do you know what I just realized? I'm almost done this fanfic! My best friend, Nick, and my fellow mind sharer, Rebecca, think I should right a sequel, and **_**IF**_** I do right one, I have a title picked out for it, but I want to know your opinions on that! Anyways enjoy!**

**Peace in!**

**Melanie Swirls!**

**Melicia in Wonderland**

**Chapter 20: I didn't plan on anything**

I found myself in that white room once again. I think I go here whenever I touch the Knave's sword. Maybe it's like an allergy or something…I'm not really sure. _"Don't let me think about unimportant things, focus on the screen, I for one want to know what's going on!" _My mind yelled at me, which made me straighten up a bit and look at the left, um, I guess you could call it a wall. It changed from white, to black, to grey and then to the scene that I left.

I could hear someone screaming a battle cry with funny accent. Dormouse was laying on the floor unconscious and the March Hare looked like he was hit in the head with one of his teacups. Who was screaming?

The screaming continues until I see a tall man with fiery orange hair and eyes that were now a murky forest green. I started to freak out internally. Did Hatter hear me say "I love you."? Does he love me? _"You are too pathetic. Would Hatter be risking his life to fight the Knave if he didn't love you?" _My mind yelled at me. I found that that gave me a bit of hope.

Hatter picks up my sword that the Knave threw away. They began to duel. I've got to be honest; I've never seen anything more exciting in my life. The swords made clanging noises each time they hit each other and neither one of them was going easy.

The Knave was backing up to a wall and I cussed silently. Before I knew it, the Hatter was against the wall with a sword to his neck. I ran up to the screen thing and it shattered. It broke into thousands of tiny pieces of glass. I turn to my right and see a mirror. I walk over and try to get out. The mirror turns into a door and I pull it open. The floor begins to fade and I close my eyes. I fall on the ground behind them. I grab my sword (that Hatter dropped when the Knave cornered him).

I dig it slightly into the Knave's back. "I'm not dead yet. Are you surprised?" I say as I dig it a little deeper. I couldn't kill him, obviously, but I could wound him. He'll be much easier to bring to jail or whatever if he can't fight back.

The Hatter looks at me for a split second before kicking the Knave in the stomach. "Bold move. Wish I'd thought of that." I said out loud, although I didn't mean to, so immediately blushed. The Hatter puts handcuffs on the Knave and looks at Dormouse and the March Hare. They looked so broken.

I walked over and scooped Dormouse into my hand. She wasn't bleeding, but she was definitely knocked out for a little bit. Hatter walked ever to the March Hare and he awoke at his touch. "Melicia, your late for tea." He said in a slightly angry tone, I tried not to wonder what would happen if he had another one of those teacups around here somewhere.

The March Hare hoped out of the room while throwing things at the wall. I couldn't tell if this was in improvement or if this was bad.

I looked at Dormouse lying still in my hands. Would she be ok? I hoped so, she was the only person besides the White Queen that knew my love for Hatter-unless he had heard the words I last spoke before drifting off into the white room. I start to worry about what he thinks of me but I'm interrupted by the little mouse in my hand stirring.

"Melicia?" she mumbled as she tried to get up. I smiled and nodded. "Where'd you go just now? I thought you left me, I did! I thought I was going to have to tell him myself!" She was immediately filled with energy. I stared down at her and tried not to blush. She thought she was going to have to tell Hatter I loved him if I died. That would definitely make things simpler, but I would obviously just be setting him up with Alice, which is not good.

Hatter smiled down at his little friend madly. _Alice is sure lucky to have him. _I thought sadly and my mind kept quiet. I wonder where she went off too…

We proceeded to take the Knave and the Red Queen back to the White Queen's castle. She was (apparently) going to punish them, but I doubt she would be able to go through with it. Oh well, at the very least we'll lock them up in a jail cell deep in the maze like castle. Maybe they'd even go mad…wait, no, there not good enough to be mad, they'd just go mental or something.

We left the castle and I talked with Dormouse. I've never had a friend that was girl, but I imagined it must have been something like the friendship Dormouse and I shared. She kept my secrets, and I kept hers. Apparently she has a crush on the cute little mouse that lives I in the castle, and of course, we talked about my "him" (That's the pronoun we replaced Hatter with) during the way back too.

We set up camp in the same placed we did on the way there. Hatter and March Hare were already fast asleep (I hope). We had started calling Hatter "Hatter" again. "Why don't ya stay, Melicia?" She asked tiredly. I thought about it just like I did that time that Hatter had asked. I wanted my answer to be better and less shallow this time.

"Tarrant loves Alice. I can't help feeling jealous. I don't want to hurt either of them, or myself, by staying. Besides, Echo and my grandmother need me at home. If I wasn't there I wonder what they'd do." I said quietly and pondered on that dream I had last time I slept here.

I decided against sleeping just incase I had another dream like that, why torture myself more then necessary?

**Authors note: so that's the newest addition! So if you think I should make a sequel, tell me so in a review. Also, tell me what ya thought of this chapter!**

**Peace in!**

**Mel. Swirls!**


	22. Chap 22:Leaving is harder then Staying

**Authors note: Inspiration for this chapter is the song "Pop rocks and coke" by green day…I recommend listening to it since it's awesome. Anyways enjoy this new chapter; it\'s equally depressing, but I'm not as sad as I was! **

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls!**

**Ps; I'm going to make a sequel! (Hold applauses and cheerful laughing) And I already now what I'm going to call it, but if I told you, it would give away way too much! (Now you can cheer and applaud)**

**Melicia in Wonderland**

**Chapter 22: Leaving is harder then getting there in the first place**

I didn't sleep at all the night. I knew I was going to leave soon and I didn't want my last dream to be about my dearest Hatter. Will I ever tell him how much I love him? Will he ever care to listen? Despite everything, I wanted him to be happy with Alice. Even if that meant I would suffer.

I sat there thinking all night long. I watched as the Red Queen and the Knave struggled (without any luck) to get out of their handcuffs. I could always say I was up to keep an eye on those two and only Dormouse would know the truth.

I watched the sunrise and the Hatter who woke up almost immediately. It couldn't be more then 6 in the morning but did that concern him? No one bit. "Are you going to leave to your world as soon as we get back?" He asked softly. I looked at his eyes that were a fiery orange. "Yeah. I'm going to miss you, Tarrant. And I want you to know, before I go, that…That I-I love you more then life itself." I said lamely. I couldn't believe I just admitted it. 

The Hatter's eyes turn yellow. I wish I knew what that meant! It would save me a hell of a lot of worry! I got up, which woke Dormouse and the March Hare up. I no completely regretted telling him. I just ruined a perfectly normal friendship with someone! Why did I have to be so stupid?

I packed up out stuff and began to drag the Red Queen down the road while Hatter carried the Knave. It was so awkward. Dormouse jumped on to my shoulder and whispered, "You told him, didn't you?" into my ear so quietly I had trouble hearing it. I nodded and she sighed.

"Stupid other Alice. She always complicates things." She muttered quietly. We both knew if Hatter heard this, he would freak out a little bit.

The Hatter suddenly faced me and asked, "Why's a raven like a writing desk?" It took me a good long moment of thinking before answering, "Edgar Allen Poe wrote on both." The Mad Hatter gave me a quizzical look and I figured out that I'd need to explain. "Edgar Allen Poe was a poet and he has a poem called 'the raven'." He nodded like that made it make more sense, although I could tell he didn't understand.

We kept walking until the path turned purple. I smiled softly at the fact that this was no man's land. I chuckled softly and which earned me another weird stare from Hatter. 

We kept walking until the path turned white. The White Queen, Alice, Mc. Twist and several other creatures and people I don't know were waiting for us. Alice ran over and kissed the Hatter, which made me shoot him an evil stare that he completely deserved.

I walked over to the White Queen and dropped the Red Queen down at her feet. "I'm down the task, as you asked, now let me go home." The Queen smiled and gave me a vial full of some sort of purple liquid. I took of the lid, smelt it, gagged and shot on last glance I the most wonderful Hatter in the history of the planet.

His face was worried. Maybe he'd miss me? Probably not, he had Alice, he didn't need me now, did her? I took the vial and chugged it. Everything went blank for a few seconds and I found myself lying beside the rabbit hole I was pushed down in.

I'm back home. Everything was back to normal. I could go on with my life like this never happened. Maybe I'll even forget about Hatter!

_Oh god, the hatter. _I think in a depressing tone. I'll never see him again. I'll never hear his strange antics, and answer-less riddles. I left him. It's all over. Any hope of being with him, it's all gone.

I breakdown and begin to cry right there and then. It was like somebody ripped my hear out and left me there to bleed. I was hurting. Maybe this is what it felt like to die. I was dying inside and I couldn't do anything about it.

"Melicia? Hey is that you?" I could hear Echo calling me. He couldn't be that far away.

I wipe my tears and stand up. I couldn't let the Hatter know how sad I am. He sees me and runs in and hugs me. "Melicia! Why'd you send me back here, you little sneak? I loved it there! Where's Hatter?" He began to look behind me. He was seriously searching for him.

"The Hatter in Underland was just a hatter. He doesn't belong here just as much as I don't belong there." It killed me to say that, but I knew I had too. I wanted to breakdown and cry. I was hurting so bad.

"Tarrant Hightopp didn't come back with you, that's what you're trying to say, right?" He was dumbfounded. He must've been so sure that I'd either stay there or the Hatter stays up here.

"That's correct." I said quietly. Why did Echo have to be so curious? I push me glasses further up my nose. I just wanted to crawl into a little hole in some void in space and stay there for the rest of eternity.

I walked passed him and towards my grandmother's house. I saw her and faked a smile before crawling up to my room and crying.

The pain was eating me alive and I wasn't completely sure how long I'd hold up under pressure.

**Authors note: I'm a little bit disappointed that I only have 1 or 2 chapters left before I have to start the sequel! Oh well at least I do get to make a sequel!** **As always, REVIEW!**

**Peace out!**

**Mel Swirls!**


	23. Chapter 23: Pain is not brilliant,,,

**Authors Note: Hi guys! I'm in a brilliant mood! I might not update tomorrow because I'm going to the mall with Alex and Krystin, but I will post this chapter up for you, which will be the second one today, so be pleased!**

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls!**

**Melicia in Wonderland**

**Chapter 23: Pain is not brilliant, but when the pain's gone, that's when it's funny. **

I cried myself to sleep. The dreams began to fall on me like a downpour.

_~In the Dream~_

_Hatter was lying beside me stroking my hair softly. "I love you, Melicia." I kissed him softly. "I love you too, Hatter. I love you more then I'll ever be able to love anybody. I love you more then life itself." He smiles and I kiss him again. _

_~End Of dream~_

I woke up with my grandmother knocking softly on my door. "Come in if you want." I say, my voice heavy with sleep.

My grandmother comes in holding a glass of chocolate milk. "Melicia, where were you? You weren't here for almost a week and I was so worried!" A week? Was that only how long I was gone for? It felt like much more then that.

"I was…at a friends." I said. I'm a bad liar, and I knew she could see through the act, but she didn't ask. "Well, next time I'd like to be told when you go off. I was worried sick about you!" I nodded and looked at her. My expression pulled away and depressing. "There won't be another time. I'm never going back there. End of story."

My Grandmother looked at me quizzically for a few seconds before giving up on trying to figure me out and passed me the milk. I smiled and nodded my thanks. I didn't want to talk about anything.

I slipped out of my pink bed and walked towards my purple dresser. I picked out a pink tee shirt and dark blue skinny jeans out of all of my clothes. I put my glasses on and put my hair long black hair in a ponytail. I looked like I did every other day. Just call me Plain-old-and-boring Melicia. I sighed and walked out of the room. I crashed into Echo who was frantically attempting to get ready for school. I was so glad I was finished already. That's what you get when your parents put you in a year early.

"Ouch. My head. Great, now I'm going to have to go to school with a huge red bump on my forehead!" He yelled. Echo was obviously having a crappy morning. "Hey, at least you don't have two big bumps on your chest!" I said jokingly, which somehow made me deserve an evil glare before he ran down the hall.

I tried not to let my thoughts drift on _him._ I wouldn't torture myself on memories that cause me more pain then they're worth. If I could just tell _him _what he means to me...

I walked into the living room and saw my "friend" Lore sitting on the couch.

I didn't count Lore as a friend, but she bragged about how tight and close we were for best friends. I don't see what's the point in having a best friend if all she does is gossip about you behind your back and tells your secrets to every one you know.

She turned around and smiled. She was skinny and short. She had Medium length yellow hair and grey-no not light blue-grey eyes. She was wearing a lime green tank top and a short jean skirt. I was in desperate need of new non-whore-like friends.

"Melicia! Oh my god, where were you that whole time? I tried calling your cell and I Facebook-ed you but you didn't respond! I asked around town for you and no one knew were you were! It's about a boy isn't it? Who's the lucky man? I really must now who's doing my-" "Shut up for 3 seconds! You're giving me a headache! I don't care what you did, I want to know why you're here now." I interrupted her in an annoyed tone. I didn't miss her chattering. It was so nerve racking.

"I-I'm sorry, Melicia! It's not my fault you disappeared for like, a week, before you decided to show up again! I thought I was going to have to be in one of those cop interviews on TV, except without all the sex scenes, and what would the fun of that be?" I pulled her in to my room as she said this. The last thing I wanted to hear was a sex talk from my grandmother.

I shut the door and sit on my bed. She takes my computer chair and looks at me intently. She wants me to give her the- "So tell me everything juicy." She interrupted my thoughts, I was going to yell at her about how rude that was, but she would definitely call me m-insane. I wont think of _him. _

"There's not much to tell to be honest. I wondered into the forest, got lost, met some people and found my way back home somehow." I didn't mention that I fought a queen or that I also befriended a mouse.

"But your absolutely love stricken! I know you better then anyone and I can see it written all over your face! Is he one of the people you met?" I wanted to tell her that she doesn't know me, and that the only reason she was able to know I was in love with _him _was the small fact that she's very good at reading other people's expressions.

"There's no one. I don't love any one, and its quite stupid and idiot like to assume I do, now leave my room and give me some peace! I'm going to draw." She looked completely surprised and token back. She shuffled out of my room awkwardly and I walked over to my purple desk. There was a note pad and pencils. I took one and drew a rose. Why I did it, I didn't know, but I did so deal.

I took some tape and stuck it to my wall beside my other creations. I took another sheet of paper and began to draw _His_ top hat. I made sure to put every detail and double checked with my memory not to miss any pins. I added colours to this picture and tape it to my wall. It stood out from all the other drawings of flowers, cities at night and rivers in the middle of forests.

I take a step back to admire my work before I feel the pain begin to eat me. Why did I tell him? He didn't want to know! His life would be much better if he just didn't know at all! I felt the tears stream down my face. I crawled into my bed and cried softly and quietly. I didn't want my grandmother to worry about me; that would be cruel.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and I saw _him. _It was Tarrant Hightopp.

**Authors note: I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be the last one, so I'll tell you what the name of the **_**SEQUEL **_**in that chapter. Sound good? As always, Review!**

**Peace out!**

**Melanie Swirls!**


	24. Chapter 24: Truth is, I love you

**Authors note: My best friend Anne's supposed to be reading this, so if she sees this, then she has fulfilled her duty! Anyways, enjoy this chapter! The name of the Sequel will be at the ending authors note!**

**Peace in!**

**Melanie Swirls!**

**Melicia in Wonderland**

**Chapter 24: Truth is, I love you.**

He was here. He was here. Tarrant, was here in my room, no, not in Underland but in Canada. Never have I felt more like screaming in surprise. "What are you doing here?" I asked as I took a step back so I could look at him. His eyes were yellow, a magnificently bright yellow.

"Is this to say you aren't happy to see me?" I gasped at what he asked me. Was he just trying to blow off my question and place others in my mind? No, that seemed to…Sneaky. "I'm happy to see you Hatter, it's just, I-I" I refused to continue I wasn't going to admit how much I'm jealous of- "I thought you were going to be enjoying your time with Alice. She's the one you love, after all." So much for not telling him how much I'm jealous of Alice.

His eyes turned a fiery orange but immediately turned a light green. "I do not love Alice the way she feels for me." He says in a Scottish accent. I musty have hit a nerve there. Did he have a fight with Alice? Oh, I hope so! (Since when am I so keen on breaking couples a part?)

"Since when? I thought you were totally in love. She obviously likes you and she's a lot prettier and smarter and nicer and kinder and she's-" "What she isn't is what she is. She showed that a few moments ago." The accent was heavy with each word and his eyes turned back to orange. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked. Damn my stupid caring nature!

The Hatter shook his head and his eyes turned back to that same shade of light yellow. "No, what's done is done and what isn't is." I'll admit I didn't understand what that meant, but I pretended I did anyway. "Hatter, what I said earlier, about loving you was stupid. You should just forget I said it, since I don't want to-" "Are you saying you didn't mean what you said yesterday?" His eyes turn a flat brown, which I've never seen on him before. O thought about it for a split second and decided to be honest. "Tarrant, I love you. I love you so much that when I left you in Underland, I literally cried because the pain was mind numbing." Now he knows how I feel.

His eyes turned a bright greenish yellow and he smiled. "And you mean this?" He asked quietly, like it was a secret that only him and I shared. I nodded and looked into his eyes. They got even brighter if that was possible. He leaned in ever so slightly and kissed me on the cheek. I felt a blush crept onto my cheeks and pushed the glasses further up my nose.

I saw the Hatter twirling something in between his fingers. When he noticed that I noticed, he looked up at me and smiled. I looked at him and sat beside him on the bed. I grabbed his hand with the thing he was twirling in it. His eyes were a wondrous colour of greenish yellow. I looked up at his pale cheeks. He was already looking down at me. 

"Melicia, I love you too." He spoke the words with a smile on his face. He opened my palm and placed an object in it. I opened my palm and saw a ring with multicolored diamonds, most of which were pink or purple. I looked at him with a dumbfounded and confused expression on my face. "I don't know how things work here, but in Underland, you find a young woman who you adore and you marry them. Alice once tried to explain to me that in her world marriage was for social climbing, and I fund this absurd. But that would be of topic, which is, Melicia, will you marry me?" I looked at H-Tarrant. I was pretty sure I just imagined him saying that. People don't just ask you to marry them without going out first, then again, Hatter isn't from here, and things work quite a lot differently. I bet they wouldn't even care that he's 21 and I'm turning 19 next month.

"I-um…Tarrant, where would we live?" I couldn't leave Echo or my grandmother. I wouldn't just knock them out of my life like that. Although, I wouldn't mind ditching Lore…She was a pain in the ass.

"I suppose we would live in Underland, unless you really dislike it there, then I suppose I could attempt living here for a few days… Mc. Twist once told me I didn't belong here though." I watched as he was launched deep in thought. He made me wonder too. Where did I want to live? I couldn't leave Echo, not yet. I want to make sure he's happy first, obviously. I slip the ring on my finger, wrap my arms around Tarrant's neck and kiss him softly.

I pull away softly and smiling. "Tarrant, would you mind attempting to live here until I'm able to leave Echo and my Grandmother without any worries?" He nodded; his eyes were the brightest green I've ever seen. Glad to know he's happy. "Then I'll marry you, my dearest Hatter."

_**TO BE CONTINUED IN THE SEQUEL CALLED: A Hatter in Otherland. **_

**Authors note: SO anyway above (^^^^^) Is the name of the sequel! I'll have the first chapter up by tomorrow! But, I'll also add the first chapter here as like a SPOILER! But I'm still going to have to add it tomorrow, because its 1 in the morning and I need some sleep!**

**Hope you enjoyed this story! It was my pleasure to write it for you! **

**Thanks for all the support!**

**Peace out for now!**

**Melanie Swirls!**

**Ps: Check my profile late tomorrow to find the sequel!**

**Pss: was this last chapter to fluffy? Tell me your opinion in a review! **


	25. A Hatter In Otherland Preview

**Authors note: Here my dear readers, as promised the first chapter to "A Hatter in Otherland" For further chapters, your going to have to go on my profile and check the story out! Enjoy!**

_**A Hatter in Otherland.**_

**Chapter 1: Just for the record**

2 days. That's how long the Hatter's been living in Canada instead of Underland. I haven't introduced him to anybody yet though. I'm planning to do that tonight at supper, but until I can do that, Tarrant's been living in my house without anybody (Not even my younger brother, Echo) knowing.

I look at Tarrant. He was reading my book of poems by Edgar Allen Poe. He's been quite interested in him and his poems since I answered his answerless riddle about the raven and the writing desk.

He was wearing his favorite top hat and his favorite suit. I wash his clothes every other day. He was so peculiar, but I loved him that way, maybe that's why I'm engaged to him.

I walk over to my pink writing desk and I start to draw him. I have so many pictures of him tapes all over my wall, but I made sure to include every detail into this one.

"Melicia, when will I meet your grandmother?" He asked as he pulls his eyes away from the book. I smile. His eyes were the brightest green I've ever seen and his orange hair seemed even brighter then usual, if that's even possible.

I pushed my huge glasses further up my nose and smile. "In about an hour. Can you wait that long or do you want me to ask my grandmother to make supper earlier then usual?" Tarrant nods and he smiles a toothy grin. I get up to walk out of the room but I hear a knock at my door. The door opens and Lore enters. "Hey Melicia, you grandmother told me-hey wait, who the hell is he? I've never seen him around here before? What's up with the hair? Is it dyed or naturally like that?" She says this as she pushed her medium length blonde hair back.

"This is my, uh, boyfriend, Tarrant. He just moved here a few days ago from, um, Halifax." I stumble on almost every single word. I'm such a bad liar. A Tarrant look at me with a confused look before (hopefully) he figured out I was lying. "You don't have a boyfriend, I'm your best friend and I know this kid of stuff because you're supposed to tell me everything!" She puts her hands on her hips. I hate it when she brags about being my best friend, because she doesn't even make the frigging list.

"How old is he anyway? He looks to old for you… and what's up with the clothes and the top hat? He looks like a freak. If he is your boyfriend, which I know he isn't, I would yell at you for having bad choice in guys." She wiggles her eyebrow and tries to judge him. I hate her. I hate her almost as much as I hate _her. Her _as in Alice.

"Tarrant is 21. And Tarrant's an actor, he um, plays a hatter in a play and we were, um, practicing his lines." Tarrant looked at me again with a quizzical look. He then turned to Lore and smiled, "Please to meet you, um??" Lore smiled a devilish smile. "Lore Richard at your service, and I do mean for anything." I stood there in shock, she was flirting with my frigging fiancé, well not that she knew we're engaged but still! Hatter took a step back and looked at her with shock written all over his face, his eyes a deep crimson. Well, I should be happy that this made him angry. "They'll be no need of that, _Lore._" Scottish accent was thick with his words. Lore stood there shocked.

I grabbed Hatter's hand and his eyes turned back to the normal green. "Sorry." He squeaked and I couldn't help but smile and marvel about how high is voice could go. "Ok, you guys look like your frigging married. It's so disgusting that I'm not even going to tell you what I was going to say, and let me just say this, Melicia, it was about your little faggot brother." She seemed happy with every word that spilt out of her lips, and I, personally, wanted her dead right there and then for calling my brother a faggot.

"My brother's not a faggot, and if you're going to call him things like that then you can get the hell away from my house and leave us alone!" I spat the words in a furious manner. She just went from annoying, to stupid evil whore.

She sighed and stomped out of the room, slamming my door behind her. I collapsed on my bed. My whole life everything I have has always been either shunned or taking away from me, and sometimes both.

Hatter sits down besides me and I hug him. Having someone there to make you feel better is actually rather nice. He wipes my tears away and I look up into his yellow eyes at the moment. I get up and put my long black hair into a ponytail. I was going to ask my grandmother if she could start supper a little earlier and see if Echo is ok.

I walk down the halls and into my brightly lit kitchen. The walls were a soft crème colour and the floor was hardwood. My grandmother was reading a book at the kitchen table. She looked up when she heard me walk in. "Hey Grams, I invited a friend over for supper, he's a, um, well he's a little odd but it's really important your nice to him. Is that ok?" The hazel eyes that almost everyone in my family has light up.

"Yes of course. I'll make my specialty and start right now! May I know whom I'm serving?" My grandmother put her book down and started to cook. I knew she was making spaghetti. I sighed and sat down, knowing that I was going to have to explain to her who he is and just how much he means to me.

"His name is Tarrant. He's extremely energetic, well that's one way of putting it I suppose. He's really sweet and when I was gone for a little while, I was spending the time with him." That was all I could say to brace my grandmother without making her worry. She smiled knowingly and I walked towards Echo's room.

I opened the door to find the messiest room in the house. The walls were lime green and the floors were carpeted pink. There were clothes thrown all over the floor and it looked like a hurricane had hit. "Echo?" I called and he came out of his bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair extremely wet. "Oh, hey Melicia! Guess what?" My brother's were curled into a smile and I could tell he was extremely pleased. "What is it?" I asked with obviously less enthusiasm. "I got a date! His name is Edge! I can't wait for you to meet him! He's coming over for supper!" Suddenly I was a little worried about introducing Hatter to my family.

**Authors note: I'm NOT posting the next chapter here, but you CAN find it on my profile in a couple of days. Review!**

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls!**


End file.
